


You Text Me First

by SpiderBites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marvel Universe, Texting, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown Number (00:53): Your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore – my face should be among them.</p><p> <br/>Maria gets a drunk text from an unknown number during a work meeting. And for some unknown reason, she replies to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my longest ever fic and I am really happy with the length and word count. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

The meeting is dull and boring and Maria is thankful for the endless supply of coffee that there is, otherwise she may have to just thrown herself out of the window behind her, just to escape the mind – numbing voice coming from the slightly obese man at the head of the table. She finishes her third cup and reaches greedily for the steaming jug in the centre of the table, ignoring the look she gets from the agent sitting across from her. Maria takes a sip and suppresses a shudder. It isn't great coffee but it’s getting her through, it’s not like she’ll get any sleep tonight. 

* * *

She glances at her phone to check the time and spots a text from an unknown number. Her eyes are heavy and her brain stopped taking in information hours ago; every time she looks at the agent talking, she is killing him differently in her head. It’s Friday…Saturday morning. Maria should be sat in a bar right now, drinking a whisky on the rocks. She clicks the message. 

Unknown Number (00:53): Your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore – my face should be among them.

Maria actually scoffs and puts her phone back into her jacket pocket. It has to be a joke – Clint maybe, or even Phil. They’re out in their usual bar while she’s stuck in this meeting.

_They’re messing with you, Hill._

But the text is too tempting. She pulls out her phone again and discreetly hides it under the table. 

M Hill (01:14): That was extremely cheesy. I hope you're not having too much fun without me. 

Unknown Number (01:15): Witj the time it took you to reply, I think you're the one whose having fun without me. Want me to come over and help? ;) 

M Hill (01:15): With*. You're drunk. Stop texting me, you know I’m in a meeting.    

Unknown Number (01:17): Why are you still in work?! You should be out getting drunk like the rest of us!

All right Coulson, I'll play your game. 

M Hill (01:18): It's an important meeting. I lost a bet to my idiotic co-worker and now he's out and I'm in.

Unknown Number (01:18): Take a bathroom break and I'll help you relax for a bit ;)

Maria rolls her eyes. 

Unknown Number (01:21): Did the thought of me between your legs make you faint or something, Lu?

"Alright everyone. I think that'll do it for tonight. Have a good weekend."

Maria quickly stands and stumbles a bit; her legs aren't awake properly yet. She grabs her papers and heads for the elevators, pushing the down button several times impatiently. While she waits, she re reads the last text. She sighs, bored of his game.

M Hill (01:30): I think you have the wrong number. My name isn't Lu. Goodnight.

Unknown Number (01:31): My bad :( 

Unknown Number (01:31): But seriously, did the thought of a quickie with me make you faint in pleasure? I have that affect on people. 

M Hill (01:32): Goodnight.

Unknown Number (01:33): Spoilsport

* * *

Maria wakes to the sound of her phone going off, the ring tone loud and irritating. She blindly taps around her nightstand for the annoying device, slapping aimlessly until she finds it, and in one swift movement, turns it off. She removes her head from a small pile of pillows, her hair sticking out in uneven directions and squints at her phone. 11:00 shines brightly at her in white writing – she had allowed herself the pleasure of an undisturbed lie in after returning home from work this morning at 2 am.  Maria groans and throws her phone back onto the side, tempted to switch it off and spend the day in bed, it was the weekend after all. But just as she gets comfortable, her text tone goes off and she’s out of bed in one roll. 

P Coulson (11:06): Hangovers suck, Hill. Be a good friend and bring me some painkillers.

M Hill (11:09): Up yours, Coulson. You deserve that hangover. 

P Coulson (11:10): :( I’m coming round. I’ll have a coffee :)

Maria rolls her eyes as she pads into the kitchen, placing her phone on the counter to fetch two mugs from a cupboard; fills the kettle with water and places some granulated coffee into both cups. She can't remember when they became such close friends but this seems normal to her now, appearing at each other’s apartments out of the blue, in demand of coffee. There’s a knock on her front door and seconds later, Phil lets himself in.

“Hey Hill.” He greets her, bee lining for the kitchen where Maria was currently stirring their drinks. “Two sugars, yeah?” 

Maria glares at him, making him laugh. 

“Take it you’re still pissed?

The sudden air born mug that nearly collides with his temple answers the question. It luckily lands on the sofa behind him. 

“I was stuck there until 2 am, Phil! King went on and on, talking about the new recruits for five hours. I didn’t even know that was possible!” 

Phil laughs and sits down at the table, sliding his cup closer. 

“Why do you think I wanted out?” 

Maria places the sugar pot and a pack of painkillers on the table and sits opposite him. 

“You’re an ass.”

“Well you’re a sore loser.” Phil smirks as he adds the sugar to his coffee and takes a long gulp. 

“How drunk were you last night then?” Maria asks, sipping her coffee. 

“Drunk enough...” 

“You totally had a one night stand!” 

Phil grins into his cup. “So what if I did.” 

“Least one of us is getting some.” Maria replied. “Think you’ll see him again?” 

He shakes his head. “Nah. Think I’ll give Barton a call sometime soon.”

“You two are perfect for one another. The sooner you see that, the better.”

 "The sooner you meet someone, the better.” 

“Well, maybe if I went out last night, I would have.” 

“Next time, don’t get pinned.” Phil teased, tossing two painkillers into his mouth and drinking them with coffee. 

“Nice touch last night, by the way.” Maria said. “The unknown number and calling me by a different name, you almost had me fooled.” 

Phil looks at her. “What do you mean?” 

Maria unlocks her phone and shows him the messages. “I know it was you.” 

Phil laughs. “’Your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore – my face should be among them.’ Oh my God, that is amazingly cheesy! I wish that was me but I was too busy doing body shots all night.” 

Maria wrinkles her face. “So that wasn’t you?” 

“Nope,” Phil said, popping the P. “Looks like you’ve got an admirer.”

“Clearly I haven’t. The drunken idiot texted the wrong number.” 

Phil smirks, reading the rest of the messages. “Who ever it is, they wanted to get laid.” 

Maria snatches her phone back. 

“I’ll be off, thanks for the drink and pain killers, Hill.” Phil said. “Hope your friend texts you again.” He winks before leaving her apartment. Maria stays where she is, cup nestled in her hand. 

* * *

Maria was back in SHIELD, taking advantage of the empty gym. She prefers it when it is like this, it is much more private and she doesn’t have to keep an eye out for any recruits getting into fights. She was up to 67 sit-ups when her phone’s text tone goes off in her bag, making her lose count. 

“God dammit!” 

She lies on the mat for a few seconds, gathering her breath. If it’s Coulson asking for coffee, she was going to shoot him in the thigh. Maria groans as she stands up, walking over to where her bag was by the side of the wall and retrieves her phone from the side pocket. 

Unknown Number (13:13): What’s your name?

M Hill (13:14): Who is this and how did you get my number?

Unknown Number (13:14): I drunk text you last night…

Oh, you.

M Hill (13:15): I assumed you would have deleted my number. 

Unknown Number (13:15): You assumed wrong. And haven’t answered my question. 

M Hill (13:15): Question? 

Unknown Number (13:16): What is your name?

M Hill (13:16): What’s yours? 

Maria takes a swig from her water bottle and sits on the floor.

Unknown Number (13:17): I asked you first. 

M Hill (13:17): I’m not sure that’s a good idea. 

Unknown Number (13:18): I’ll go first if it makes you feel better – I’m not some 60 year old man looking for a hot girl to wank over. 

Maria smirks. 

M Hill (13:19): How do you know I’m hot? I could be the 60-year-old man looking for a hot girl to wank over. 

Maria waits for a reply but after a while she gives up, tosses her phone back into her bag and heads for the showers. She comes back 10 minutes later, wet hair up in a ponytail, wearing black jeans and a tank top. When she checks her phone, she has one text and it has an attachment. Fuck. 

She slowly clicks on the file, not entirely sure what to expect. It isn’t a full picture; obviously her new texting buddy isn’t comfortable about showing a complete stranger her face as well.  From what Maria can see (and she’s thankful about), is that who she is texting, is in fact a young woman and not an old man. But that doesn’t mean she isn’t dangerous. Striking red hair and part of a green eye is all she can see. Is she expecting one back?

Unknown Number (13:25): Natalie. 29 and looking for a hot girl to wank over ;) 

So she’s called Natalie. Cute name, fitting. 

M Hill (11:31): You’re funny, Natalie. I’m Maria.

Unknown Number (11:33): It’s a pleasure to meet you, Maria. 

* * *

M Hill (14:55): You never answered my question, the second part of it anyway. 

Natalie (14:55): I’ll answer the question if you do something for me.

M Hill (14:56): This is where I instantly regret replying back to you, isn’t it?

Natalie (14:56): Ha, no. I just want to see who I’m texting.

Maria feels her heartbeat quicken. 

Natalie (14:57): Don’t feel pressured… 

Maria is sitting on her sofa, not entirely sure what to do next. She stands up and stares at herself in her mirror; she doesn’t look awful but she has looked better. Her hair is almost dry but is wavy. She can’t even believe she’s contemplating this, but this is what she would probably be doing, if she hadn’t taken the life she had. She quite fancies doing something normal. She fluffs her hair slightly, combing out the knots with her fingers and walks to her front door, back resting on it. The simpler the background, the harder she is to trace. 

M Hill (15:00): _File Attached._

Natalie (15:01): I should have asked for a full picture.

M Hill (15:01): I didn’t get one so neither are you. 

I’m being safe.

Natalie (15:03): Touché. 

M Hill (15:04): ;)

Maria replies before she can stop herself; did she really just do that? To a complete – rather hot – stranger! Thor strike her down. 

Natalie (15:05): You just lost your emoji virginity – I hope I was gentle? ;)

Maria’s face heats up. How can this person have such an effect on her, over text messaging? 

M Hill (15:06): How did you get my number?

Natalie (15:07): This was the number Lu gave me…

M Hill (15:08): Looks like you got fake numbered.

Natalie (15:10): Well I’m happy she did.  

* * *

 

Monday arrives too quickly for Maria’s liking and before she knows it, she is sat back behind her desk, staring at stacks of reports. The morning flew by. Maria kept herself busy with work, typing into her laptop and writing on paper, trying her best to ignore her phone. Phil came in at lunchtime with two food containers, which Maria happily took. 

“Does the mysterious number have a name?” He asked, picking at his salad.

Maria nods.

“Natalie.”

“How’s it going? Between the two of you?” 

“Why?” Maria asks.

“She’s the first woman you’ve shown any interest in…since, you know…” His voice trailed off.

“Believe it or not, dating and this job don’t mix well.”

“That I know. Just, try not to push her away. I know that’s rich coming from me. But if you ignore the fact you’re both strangers, there is clearly something there.” Phil says, his eyes soft and sincere.  “Your eyes keep looking at your phone, Hill. Text the poor girl first, I am sure she’d appreciate it.”

“But what if –”

“I can guarantee that this Natalie you’re messaging is a normal young woman. The chances of her being remotely linked to SHIELD are as slim as Hawkeye missing a target. If by any chance that she is, I’ll…” He goes into his jacket and fishes out his wallet. Looking inside, he pulls out some dollar bills. “Give you $50.”

Maria laughs. 

“Deal. But maybe that’s why I’m worried. If she is a civilian, I’ll put her in more danger.”

“It’s a risk you’re going to have to take if you want some normality in your life.” 

Phil checks his watch and stands up. 

“We have a meeting at three, don’t forget.”

Maria nods and watches Phil leave. She sits in silence for a few seconds, her untouched soup gradually going colder. Biting her lip, she picks up her phone. 

M Hill (13:22): I hope your day is going better than mine.

Natalie (13:25): It’s not too bad. What’s the matter with your day?

M Hill (13:26): It’s a Monday. I hate Monday’s. 

Natalie (13:27): I’ll call you Garfield from now on then :)

Maria smiles and rolls her eyes. 

M Hill (13:29): If anything, I should be calling you that. Your hair matches.

Natalie (13:31): Oh you’re funny! Say that to my face and I’ll wipe the floor with your ass 

Like she could.

Natalie (13:32): I’ve got to go back to work now! I’ll talk to you later? 

M Hill (13:32): Definitely. 

M Hill (13:32): :)

* * *

Maria is eating a burger and fries in her kitchen when her phone buzzes. 

Natalie (19:00): Tell me something about yourself? I’m bored and need entertainment

M Hill (19:00): What am I? A preforming monkey? 

Natalie (19:01): I don’t know, are you?

M Hill (19:02): No I’m not. There, there’s something about myself.

Natalie (19:04): You’re hilarious, Maria. Do you have a job?

M Hill (19:05): I do

Natalie (19:06): What do you do?

Maria freezes, her fingers brushing over the keyboard on her phone.

M Hill (19:06): Natalie’s asking about my job. Phil! What do I do?

Her leg bounces as she watches the clock on her phone tick away, she’s growing more anxious. Every time a minute passes, Natalie is going to get more – 

P Coulson (19:11): Hmmm. Keep the lie as close to the truth as possible. Just until you’re both serious about one another. You work in the police? Or, you’re CEO of some big corporate business. 

M Hill (19:12): Police would do. Least then I can explain any injuries. Thanks!

M Hill (19:13): I work with the NYPD, you?

She’s too nervous to sit and wait for a reply so she cleans her dishes and changes into some sweat pants and a tank top. What if Natalie works in the NYPD? Maria walks back into the kitchen, grabs her phone but doesn’t click the button to check for any messages. She sits in the front room and puts a film on. She risks a glance. 

2 messages. 

Natalie (19:15): You’re a police officer? Holy crap, I better be on my best behaviour…and I’m a ballet dancer/teacher.

Natalie (19:16): I’m a sucker for a girl in a uniform ;)

 M Hill (19:20): How long have you been dancing? 

Natalie (19:21): All my life. I left Russia to join the NYCB and we’re currently touring the UK (which is why I’m bored, we’re stuck on this coach for another 3 hours!). Look me up if you want: Natalie Rushman :)

M Hill (19:22): This must be costing you a fortune! 

Maria reaches over to the coffee table and grabs her Mac. Opening it, she quickly logs in and does a Google search. NYCB Natalie Rushman. A few things pop up, the top search being a link to the dancers of the company. She has to look carefully in the different sections but eventually finds her under soloists. Maria clicks her name and seconds later, Natalie appears. There's a picture of her and Maria admits, her new...friend…? Is rather pretty. There's some information about her and a few videos of her dancing. She's about to click on one when her phone goes off.

Natalie (19:25): It's not too bad, we’re flying back on Wednesday night

M Hill (19:25): That'll take you a while won't it? 

Natalie (19:26): 7 hours. Time would literally fly if I was able to text you...

Again, Maria smiles. 

M Hill (19:27): What time are you flying?

Natalie (19:28): We fly from London at 20:05 and get into JFK at 23:00 

M Hill (19:29): That’s crazy

Natalie (19:30): You know what’s crazy? Well two things. Number one: The time difference…I didn’t think it would have affected me so much but this country is 5 hours ahead than us! It’s half 7 over there isn’t it? 

Maria double checks to make sure. 

M Hill (19:31): You are correct

Natalie (19:31): (You’re so formal, I love it) it’s almost 1 over here. 1 a.m. MARIA! 

Maria can’t help but laugh.

M Hill (19:32): What’s the second thing?

Natalie (19:33): I haven’t had sex since coming here

M Hill (19:34): You nearly did, that girl Lu gave you my number. 

Natalie (19:35): If we ever do hook up, I will personally find her number and thank her :)

M Hill (19:36): Wait…if you’re in the UK, surly her number would start differently? 

“Maria! Open up!” Phil’s sudden voice made Maria jump slightly (not that she’d ever tell him). Phone in hand, she quickly walks to the front door and opens it.

“What?”

"Why are you dressed like that?” he asks.

Maria raises an eyebrow at him.

“It’s Monday night, I’m trying my best to relax.” 

"We’re going to a bar, c’mon.”

“Did you not hear me? It’s Monday night. No, go away.”

Her phone buzzes in her hand.

“C’mon, Ria! You missed going out on Saturday so this is me making it up to you.” Phil smiled childishly.

Maria groans, giving in.

“Okay fine, but drinks are on you tonight.” 

“I can work with that.” Phil says, walking into her apartment and sits on her sofa. Maria shuts her door. “Go on, get ready and do what ever it is you females do.”

She sighs and walks towards her bedroom. 

“Hey, can I check my emails?” 

As Maria nods her head, she freezes. She cannot deal with Phil all night if he learns she googled Natalie. She runs back to him and slaps the lid down on his fingers. He yelps and snatches his hand away as he looks at her with wide eyes.

“Hey!”

She holds her machine in her arms and just shrugs.

"You were watching porn weren’t you? Oh God, these are cleans jeans too, Hill!” 

Maria scoffs and leaves Phil in her living room. She sticks her phone on charge, showers and after a few wardrobe changes, decides on her little black dress with small heels. She remembers she has a text and as she applies some mascara, she reads.

Natalie (19:38): She was American and from New York. I was drunk and didn’t think much of it

M Hill (19:53): Shit. Sorry it’s taken so long to reply, my friend is dragging me out. Hope your coach trip isn’t too crap

Natalie (19:55): You woke me up. You owe me a coffee now, I don’t like being woken. You deserve it, have fun! ;)

M Hill (19:56): Deal and if you’re implying that I’m going to pull, then you couldn’t be more wrong

Natalie (20:00): Maybe you’ve just been talking to the wrong girl…

* * *

“So, tell me about this chick.” Phil yells over the cacophony. 

Maria sips her whisky. 

“There isn’t much to tell. She’s called Natalie; she dances ballet with the NYCB, oh and teaches it too!” Maria wracked her head. “They’re currently touring in the UK and she’s Russian.”

“Interesting. I know how you love your accents, sladkiy kot.” 

Maria bursts out laughing. Phil was never brilliant at languages. 

“You just called me a sweet cat.” 

“Oh, well you knew what I meant.”

Maria keeps on laughing. 

“Shut up and drink.” Phil says with a hint of a smile.

* * *

The bar’s bathroom is dirty and it stinks. Maria stumbles inside, her head swaying as she fights to walk in a straight line. She hasn’t had that much to drink…three pints and a shot (not her idea). 

Someone throws up behind her. The bathroom stall is open wide; the door looks as if it had been ripped from its hinges. Graffiti covers every inch of the avocado coloured walls, even the – what was once white – toilet is covered. Bright neon dye is formed in symmetrical patterns, dancing around it, connecting to each other to form one huge, slightly confusing, picture. Some artist clearly has a thing for grotesque toilets. And now their art is being covered in sick.

Maria feels bold. She and Natalie have been texting for half an hour now and she thinks Natalie has subtly been asking for a full picture of her. At the start of the evening, she quickly put her guard up. But now, as she slouches against the bathroom wall, she really can’t see why it would be a bad idea…she’s publically known and it’s just one picture. 

M Hill (11:46): File Attached.

M Hill (00:02): Natalie?

When she wakes for work the following morning, the first thing Maria does is check her phone. There’s still no reply. She’s fucked up. Fury is going to kill her.

* * *

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” Maria growls as her fists connect with the punching bag repeatedly. She isolated herself the second she walked into the gym, heading for a corner away from all the new recruits; glaring at them whenever they came near her. 

She hates everything. She hates Phil for making her go out last night. She hates the fact she got drunk and sent a stranger her picture. She hates this stupid hangover. Someone taps her shoulder and without thinking, Maria spins and punches the newbie square in the face. The poor lad didn’t see it coming. Breathing hard, she looks at the body sprawled on the floor. He’s cradling his nose – she can tell it’s broken already – and is whimpering. 

“The sooner you learn that Tuesday is my gym day, the better off you’ll be. Never interrupt me, got it? Now get to medical, newbie.” 

He holds out a piece of paper to her and when she takes it, he scampers off.

My office, Hill. – Coulson 

* * *

Maria waits outside Phil’s office, feeling more like a naughty school child than second in command to SHIELD. She isn’t in a good place today and she should have called in sick, but working as Fury’s right hand, means you can’t really take any time off, even if you are potentially compromised. 

“Come in,” Phil calls.

Maria walks in and stands awkwardly in front of him. 

“You sent for me?” 

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you, not just as your best friend, but as your work colleague.”

“You do know I am your boss, don’t you, Coulson?” She reminds him.

He shrugs. 

“What happened last night?” 

Maria sits on the chair opposite him. 

“Nothing. We went out for drinks, came home and we came to work.”

“You vanished last night and when I found you this morning you were yelling at the recruits. I know you’re not a morning person but even that was odd for you.”

“I have a hangover and got stuck on babysitting duty. You do the math, Coulson. Is that all you brought me here for?”

Maria stands up but Coulson stopped her by holding her phone in his hand. 

“Sit down.” 

She sits, keeping a straight face. 

“I left that in my room. The door was locked.”

“Minor details. You’ve been glued to this thing,” he waves the phone, “ever since Saturday. You walked into the bathroom all smiley and happy then you left looking so pissed off at life I was really worried I’d find a dead body in there and have to call in for cleanup.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Phil.” Maria snaps. 

“What happened?” 

“You didn’t hack my phone?” Maria asks.

“You’d have broken my neck if I did. I wanted to give you a chance to talk to me first.” He slides the phone over the desk. “Talk.”

Maria sighs and takes her phone from the desk. 

“I’ve been compromised, Coulson. I stupidly sent Natalie a full picture last night and she hasn’t replied.” 

“This is why you need to get laid, Hill. You’re too uptight.”

“Excuse me?”

“Not everyone is an enemy. You need to learn to let people in.” He carries on before Maria can cut him off. “That’s why your relationship with Sharon didn’t last long – you locked her out.” 

“If anything we locked each other out.”

“Yeah, you were both too obsessed with work…still are.”

“Alright, where are you going with this?”

“You said Natalie was a ballet dancer and is currently touring the UK, yes?” 

Maria nods. 

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe her phone died or she’s busy with…dancing related things or, you know, sleeping?”

“It could be a possibility…”

“Exactly. Now give me your phone, I’m confiscating it until I say so.” 

Maria reluctantly slides the phone back over. It probably will do her good, otherwise she’ll be checking the damned thing every two seconds. 

“No more breaking people’s noses.” Phil says with a chuckle. 

* * *

6:00pm, Wednesday. After a rather stressful day, Phil had finally dropped her phone off. 

As she walks to her car, Maria plays with it in her hands. It’s switched off and it’s taking all of her willpower to not switch it on and see if there is anything from Natalie. To stop herself, she stuffs it into her bag angrily and unlocks her car. 

She sits there for a while, her bag resting on her lap. She wants to scream, to cry. She is frustrated beyond belief. Her mind is too far away that she doesn’t notice a figure moving behind her.  A gunshot goes off, piercing her windshield, centimeters from her head. Maria dives down, unstrapping her own gun. There’s another shot, closer range this time. She kicks open her door and rolls out, her back to the car as her gun is aimed. She’ll have about 30 seconds until backup gets here – 

A strong hand seizes her hair and smacks her head against the vehicle. She drops to the floor, rolling on her back just in time to dodge the attackers foot, aimed for her face. In the momentum, she kicks out, knocking him to the floor. Maria picks up her gun and stands over him, blood trickling from her temple.

“Who sent you?” she snarls. It has to be linked to the picture she sent. 

He doesn’t say anything, just lies there. She fires a warning shot, dangerously close to his gentiles. 

“Who?”

“Hydra,” he hisses out. Footsteps behind her momentarily distract her and it’s all he needs. He quickly unsheathes a dagger and slices Maria’s leg, causing her to stumble down, where an elbow to the face is quickly waiting. A loud bang goes off. 

Maria wakes in medical, an IV drip connected to her. Phil sits on a chair next to her bed, calmly reading a file.

“You could at least look a little bit worried.” She winces in her attempt to sit up. The dick sliced her leg pretty good. 

“The doctor told me you’d be okay,” he shrugs. 

“How long was I out?”

“About 5 and a half hours,”

“What about Hydra?” she asks.

“Dead, no relation to your friend.”

She nods slowly. 

“You should be out of her in a few hours, which is lucky, Fury’s pretty pissed.”

“I can imagine. Pass me my file.” Maria holds out a hand and Phil does so.

 

 _Name:_ Maria Hill _Age:_ 29 _Sex:_ Female _Race:_ Caucasian

 _Symptoms:_ Shock, concussion, nausea, wound to left leg (stitched), busted lip.

_See attached sheet._

 

Maria doesn’t bother.

“Could be worse.”

“You could be dead.”

Maria licks her bottom lip; it’s dry and cracking. 

“Any chance of a glass of water?”

“I’ll go get you one, I need to ask the doctor a few questions.” Coulson stands up and pauses. “Oh, you better hope you heal fast. You’re friend is back in the States. She got here about an hour ago.” He chucks her the phone and leaves the room. She looks at it and sees 9 unread messages.

Received: Tuesday

Natalie (13:42): I am so sorry! We’ve been swamped all day with rehearsals and it’s the last show tonight! We fly home tomorrow J You are gorgeous, Maria. How haven’t you managed to keep the girls off you?

Natalie (17:44): File Attached. 

The picture is of Natasha after, what Maria presumes, the show. Her hair is up in a messy pony tale and instead of smiling; she is sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth and is winking at her. She’s really pretty – an easy 10.

Natalie (18:09): The show went great! Please don’t be mad at me

Received: Wednesday 

Natalie (15:37): We’re at London Euston now

Natalie (19:33): On the plane! 

Natalie (19:36): File Attached. May as well get comfy :)

Natalie’s leg is resting on someone next to her.

Natalie (23:13): Officially back! I hope you’re okay, Maria x

She stares at the messages. 

M Hill (00:13): Welcome back. Guess that’ll make two of us, I’m currently sitting in medical.

She doesn’t expect a reply. Natalie will probably be sleeping off the jet lag. Maria settles back into bed and rests her phone on her chest. It buzzes gently.

Natalie (00:15): Twice you’ve woken me up now, don’t get into a bad habit. Oh my God, are you okay?!

But Maria’s eyes are too heavy and sleep quickly consumes her.

When she wakes, Fury is next to her.

“Take Friday off, Hill. You need it.” He tells her. She nods.

“Yes, sir.”

“Monday, I want a full report.” He pats her shoulder and leaves.

She’s released from medical later that day. 

* * *

M Hill (13:23): Hey. I think I owe you an apology

Natalie (13:24): If you’re apologising for never telling me if you were okay, then apology accepted. If not, then…about what?

M Hill (13:25): Well that too. And for not replying to you…I got freaked when you didn’t reply to my picture so my colleague took my phone off me so I could do some work and when I eventually got to check my phone, I ended up in medical

Natalie (13:27): Well, honestly I fell asleep and then missed my alarm so I couldn’t reply to your picture until my lunch break, so I’m sorry for worrying you – I can imagine doing that was difficult

M Hill (13:28): You have no idea

Natalie (13:29): Well I appreciate the trust, your picture is safe with me ;) 

M Hill (13:31):  When can I take you out for that coffee…?

Natalie (13:32): Is a police officer asking me out? 

M Hill (13:33): You’re an ass. 

Natalie (13:34): I’m free when ever you need me to be, Maria 

M Hill (13:35): How about this Saturday? Gives us time to recover

M Hill (13:35): Unless you have plans or don’t want too…

M Hill (13:36): Then I understand, I’m not an easy person to get on with 

_What the hell has come over her?_

Natalie (13:37): What’s this? I’ve made a police officer nervous? 

M Hill (13:37): Shut up.

Natalie (13:38): What time, bossy?

M Hill (13:39): How does 1 sound?

Natalie (13:40): It’s a date x

Maria smirks.

M Hill (13:41):  Can you recommend anywhere? x

Natalie (13:42): You’re the one who asked me out ;) x

M Hill (13:43): Alright smart ass x

Natalie (13:44): There’s a coffee shop I like. Corner of 9th and 23rd x 

M Hill (13:45): I’ll be there :) x

* * *

When Maria wakes on Friday, it’s gone midday. She cautiously sits up and checks her leg. Just a few stiches and a small bruise. She slowly gets out of bed, stretches and limps to the bathroom. Why did she arrange things for tomorrow? What will Natalie think when she sees her limping over? She starts to run a bath and adds a healthy amount of bubble bath. If she can find her book, Maria will be able to kill almost two hours in there. Whilst the tub fills with hot water, she slowly makes her way back to her bed and grabs her phone. 

Natalie (11:19): Sleepyhead, wake up, I’m bored x

Natalie (12:03): What's your favourite coffee? x

P Coulson (12:04): I hate you. Get better soon. 

M Hill (12:33): I like latte’s. You? x

Natalie (12:37): Ah, she’s awake. How are you sleeping beauty? I like it black, two sugars :) x

M Hill (12:37): I'm alright thank you, my legs a bit sore but I'm good. I'm running a bath as we speak...text...You? x

Natalie (12:38): Why did you tell me that? Now I want to be there instead of work :( x

M Hill (12:39): Tough. Now get back to what ever it is you ballerinas do x

Natalie (12:40): It's called dancing, y'know? That thing where you move your body (sometimes) to the rhythm of the music and (sometimes) make graceful and elegant movements x

M Hill (12:41): I have two left feet when it comes to dancing x

Natalie (12:41): Note why I said sometimes ;) x

M Hill (12:42): You're going to get that coffee thrown at you at this rate x 

Natalie (12:42): Oh, I'd like to see you try x

M Hill (12:43): Is that a challenge, Ms. Rushman? c

M Hill (12:43): x*

Natalie (12:44): Why I do believe it is, Ms. Hill x

Maria freezes. 

M Hill (12:45): How do you know my last name? 

M Hill (12:46): Natalie, I know you're there

Natalie (12:48): Sorry and I googled you. I was curious x

M Hill (12:50): You googled me? 

Natalie (12:50): Yes, you googled me, I wanted to do some info checking too x

M Hill (12:51): What came up? 

Natalie (12:52): A blog? I think, gave some info on you. I didn't know you were into classic literature? x

She isn't.

"Goddamit, Coulson!" Maria yells as she taps on his number in her phone. 

"Yes?"

"Oh shut up. You made me a fake profile didn't you! And used my last name!"

He doesn't reply straight away. 

"Phil." She groans. 

"Alright, keep your knickers on! I knew your girlfriend would probably Google you and by the frequency of your voice, I'm guessing she has. It's just to cover your ass, all right. Google yourself, go on. You have a profile on a dating site and a little blog on Tumblr; where I'm assuming she's got your last name from. It's all a cover to keep you safe, I promise. Now please, tone your voice down so I don't have to get hearing aids."

Maria bites her lip. 

"You did that for me?"

"Yes,"

"When?"

"When you panicked that she asked you what job you have." He replies. 

Oh. 

"Now reel in the crazy and don't scare this one away." 

The phone line goes dead. 

M Hill (12:58): Sorry, I'm not used to people googling me. x

Natalie (12:59): It's fine. I have to go now 

_Well done, Maria. You've fucked this up a second time._

She throws her phone onto her pillow, carefully gets up and hobbles to the bathroom. She takes one step inside and slips onto her hip, sharply. The bath she forgot about was now overflowing and had soaked her bathroom floor. Maria drags herself over to the bath, turns the tap off and lies there, in the water. 

* * *

Maria eventually moved from the bathroom, cleaned up and made herself some food. She sits on her couch; leg resting in front of her as she does some work on her Mac. Despite a small frown resting on her face in concentration, Maria's head is miles away. She pauses mid type, picks her phone up and texts Natalie. 

M Hill (14:20): Hi, hope work is okay. Are we still meeting tomorrow? x

She doesn't expect a reply - she's not quite sure how dancers timetables work.

She sighs and goes back to her work. Maria should have gone into work, today would have been better. And the fact that she's bored as anything and would kill for something to do. When her phone buzzes, at first she ignores it but when it carries on, Maria glances down at it, and her heart stops beating. Natalie's name is flashing at her. 

"Crap," 

Does she answer? Yes, of course she should! She just text her. Oh my god, this isn't happening.

She clears her throat. 

"Hello?"

"Maria? Hi! It's Natalie."

God, her voice just drips sex.

"H-hi. How are you?" 

_Pull yourself together, Hill!_

Natalie giggles and it makes Maria's stomach do things. 

"God, it's probably a good thing I called, isn't it? If I'm making you this nervous now." 

Now it's Maria's turn to giggle. She catches herself however and tries to keep some dignity. 

"I wasn't expecting your call."

"I wasn't expecting to call. I just thought, why not. I'm on a break, you must be bored at home so I've come to the rescue." 

Maria laughs. 

"You're my hero."

"How are you feeling? Honestly, Maria. If you're not up to tomorrow, tell me and we can reschedule."

Maria glances at her leg. It could be better but she knows if she cancels tomorrow, she'll never grow the balls to ask Natalie out again. 

"I'm fine. I'll get a cab there." She can't wipe the smirk from her face. 

 Well, in that case, I am really looking forward to tomorrow." 

"Me too, it's getting me through today." Maria replies with a small chuckle. 

"What have you been up too today? Apart from sleep?" 

"Hey, it's called recovering I'll have you know. And I ran a bath when I woke up but...because of someone, I forgot about it." 

"Oh, well I am sorry that our constant texting caused you to forget about your bath. I hope it wasn't too cold?"

Maria can't face to tell her she almost flooded her apartment. 

"It was a little chilly but nothing the hot tap couldn't fix."

Natalie laughs. 

"Good. I'm a sucker for baths. I always like one after dinner so I can rest my feet and just soak. I always find they're better with two people though..."

Maria smirks and licks her lips. 

"Is that so? I'm not sure my tub would fit two people."

She reaches over to her table, picks up her glass of coke and takes a gulp. 

"I'd find a way...I'm quite flexible."

Maria inhales some by accident and starts to violently cough. She can hear Natalie laughing through her phone. 

"Sorry, did I catch you off guard?"

"You will be the death of me, Natalie." She smiles.

"I hope not." 

Maria smiles. 

"I have to go, Maria. But how about this? I could swing by in the morning and pick you up, saves you messing about with a cab."

Maria sighs. Is it wise? Letting a – new friend, still potentially stranger – know your address? 

"I...er,"

This is as close to normality she has ever been. 

"Sure...I'd like that."

"Really? Okay, awesome! Text me your address and I'll pick you up about half 12?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." 

"I'm happy I called you, I might be braver from now on and do it more often. I'll see you tomorrow." There's a slight pause, "Garfield."

And then Natalie hangs up. Maria's slightly confused at first but then she can't fight the smile appearing on her face.

* * *

 "Wait! You have a date and you never told me?” Phil yells excitedly.

Maria rolls her eyes and moves her leg slightly.

"Yes, which is why I called you over. I need wardrobe advice.”

“I will gladly assist you. But are you sure about this? I mean you’re still a bit bruised.” He gestured to his own lip.

“I know and she knows that I was injured, I just hope I scare her off with my looks.”

Phil looks at her.

“Maria. Shut up.” He laughs as he moves closer to her. “Your lip isn’t even swollen anymore, just a little red. All the more reason for her to kiss you,” he winks and she slaps his arm. “Your head is fine, it’s just your leg I’m worried about. I’m sure the doctor said to keep off it…”

“And I will be off it. All I’m doing is walking to her car, getting out of her car and sitting in a café.”

“She’s picking you up?” Phil nearly shouted. “You let her know your address?”

Maria nods.

“I’m so proud of you Hill. You’re finally letting someone in! But if, by any chance, she turns out to be some assassin, I will personally kill her myself.”

“I will hold you to that, Coulson. Now c’mon. We have a huge mission to get through.” She shakily gets to her feet and when Phil tries to help her, she swats him away. They walk into her bedroom and begin sorting through her wardrobe. After ten minutes, Maria leaves Phil to it and sits on her bed.

“I really hope she doesn’t take you for a walk around Central Park, you can barely stand for five minutes before you need to sit down.” Phil says as he matches two potential items of clothing together, but after a second thought, throws them onto the ever increasing ‘no’ pile. “You’re getting old.”

“Shut up, Coulson. You’re older than me.”

He shrugs.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I could have taken you shopping!”

“Where’s the challenge in that?” Maria replies with a smirk.

Phil throws one of her tank tops, hitting Maria square in the face.

“Do you own anything apart from tank tops, jeans and tracksuit bottoms?”

Maria shrugs.

“The chance to dress up doesn’t really come up that often and when it does, Shield provides the dress wear.”

“God I hope Natalie takes you shopping. You’re too much of a tomboy, Hill!”

“Sue me, Coulson.”

Phil continues to rummage through her wardrobe while Maria relaxes on her bed, stretching slightly. She feels her phone vibrate on her leg and immediately checks it.

Natalie (20:01): Why do subways always smell like piss? x

M Hill (20:01): I don’t know. Why do subways always smell like piss? x

Natalie (20:02): I’m not making a joke, I’m being serious. Why do they? It’s gross! x

M Hill (20:02): They smell like piss because when people are drunk and need a wee, they’ll go anywhere they can x

Natalie (20:03): Oh good god, I think I stepped in some! Xx

“…shorts?”

Maria snaps her head up.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“How about this cami top and shorts?” 

“And show off my lovely stitches?”

Phil frowns.

“Forgot about your leg,” he throws the shorts onto the pile. “Okay then. How about the cami top and jeans? It’s not too much but it’s enough to say ‘I made an effort, come kiss me!’”

Maria scoffs.

“Where did you even find that?” she asks.

“Right at the back of your wardrobe, the tag is still on.” He inspects it. “$20, not bad.”

“Oh god, put that back!” Mara grimaces.

“What why? It’s cute!”

“I bought it for a date with Sharon but obviously, it never happened. Put it away.”

“No, it needs to be worn – it deserves to be worn!” He hangs it on the wardrobe door. “Make-up time.”

Maria ignores him and goes back to her phone.

M Hill (20:09): Sorry about that, my friend is helping me choose an outfit. Please don’t wear those shoes tomorrow…xx

Natalie (20:10): Oh, I’m intrigued. Show me? And what if I do? Brb, my train is here xx

M Hill (20:11): You can wait. And I’ll rip them from your feet and throw them in the bin. Okay, be safe xx

Phil throws all of Maria’s make-up onto the bed. There’s actually quite an impressive amount, much to both their surprise.

“I didn’t even know I owned half of this.” Maria says, rooting through the small pile.

“I don’t think you’ll need much. Just some mascara, blusher, eyeliner maybe, a little foundation to cover your fight wounds and…some lipstick. Please tell me you know how to apply it all.”

Maria glares at him. “Of course I do, you idiot.”

“Thank god. What’s the plan for tomorrow then?” He sits on the bed.

Maria shrugs.

“She’s coming to pick me up at half 12, we’re getting coffee and then, I’m not sure; going our separate ways I presume.”

Phil laughs loud.

“Trust me, you both won’t be going your separate ways – you might even get a second date.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll find out tomorrow, won’t I? Now, please leave me alone, I need to shower and I have no idea how long it’ll take me.” Maria says.

Phil nods and pats her shoulder. He looks at her with sincerity and says,

“Please don’t fuck this up.”

* * *

Maria double – checked every window and door was locked before she even contemplated this. If Phil saw her, she would never live it down.  She sits on the edge of her bath with a plastic bag in her hand. Maria leans back and turns the taps to start the shower, sighing when the warm water begins to hit her bare back. She rubs her neck and closes her eyes. There are too many things going around in her head, she needs to relax or she’ll never get any sleep tonight and look like death tomorrow. Quickly wrapping the bag securely around her leg, Maria makes sure her stitches are well covered before securing it with a hair tie. She cautiously stands and gently climbs into the shower, jumping slightly at the sheer heat. Adding cold water, she immediately calms down, her head going blank. She stands under the cascading water, allowing it to drench her, wash her worries away.  She washes her hair, shaves and washes her body before turning the water off and getting out. Maria grabs two towels, wraps one around her body and uses the other to towel dry her hair.

She ignores her phone while she dries off fully and changes into some pyjama’s – removing the plastic bag before doing so – and checks her stitches. She should be okay within a few weeks. Maria clicks on her phone.

P Coulson (20:21): Check your kitchen if you haven't already done so

M Hill (20:36): You do know I'm struggling to walk, yes?

P Coulson (20:37): I left you some medicine out – it'll help you sleep

On the counter, is a large glass of white wine.

M Hill (20:41): Medicine received, thank you Phil

She sips it, double checks her front door is locked and goes back into her bedroom. Her phone begins to buzz on the bedside table and without even looking at the caller I.D., she answers.

"Maria Hill." She says as she climbs into bed.

She hears a small giggle.

"I love it when you're so formal. Hello, Miss Hill."

“Natalie?” she breathes. “I didn’t check to see who was calling…” She clears her throat, “hi.”

“I think you should answer the phone like that every time.” Natalie replies. “Just thought I’d call and say I’m home.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re safe.”

Maria is really struggling to stop herself smiling.

“I’m about to sound really clichéd here, but what are you doing right now?”

“This coming from the lady whose first text was, and I quote ‘your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore – my face should be among them.’”

Natalie bursts out into a fit of laughter.

“As if you remembered that!”

“Of course I did! It will be forever engraved in my brain.”

“What can I say? I have a way with words.”

All Maria can do is laugh.

“But seriously, what are you doing, like, right now?” Natalie puts on a preppy teenager voice, making Maria grin.

“Well, I just had a shower and washed my hair and now I’m relaxing in bed.” She replies.

“At quarter to nine on a Friday? Living a dangerous life there, Maria, aren’t you?”

“My life is a constant danger. My injuries are clear proof of this.”

Natalie hums.

“I’m shocked. I half expected for you to ask for a picture.” Maria says.

She hears a small chuckle.

“I was tempted, don’t get me wrong. But I don’t want any spoilers.”

“Spoilers?”

“You never know what’s might happen, where this could go…”

Maria smiles to herself. She can’t believe this is happening. To her of all people.

“What about you? What are you doing, like, right now?” Maria mimics Natalie’s earlier preppy voice, emitting a loud laugh from Natalie.

“I’m currently drinking wine and I’m about to run a bath. I was in pointe shoes for eight hours today. I literally can’t feel my feet.”

“I’m drinking wine too,” Maria says, her glass resting on her lips.

“Ваше здоровье!”

“To your health,” Maria echoes.

“You know Russian?” Natalie sounds genuinely shocked.

“I know a bit, I wouldn’t say I know enough to have a full blown conversation in it, though.”

“It’s like you read my mind.” She can hear Natalie moving about.

“Do you want me to let you go?”

“No, I’m good, just running my bath.”

“Do you like it with bubbles or without?” Maria asks.

“With bubbles, obviously. People who just sit in bathwater are just strange. Bubbles make it more appealing.”

“What would you say if I said that I liked my baths plain, no bubbles.”

There’s a pause.

“Then I’d come over, run you one of my signature baths and show you how nice they are.”

"Would you come over right this second?” Maria says, in almost a whisper.

“Yes, I do know your address after all.”

Maria ignores the alarm bells going off in her head.

“What if I lock my door and don’t answer?”

Maria isn’t sure where she’s going with this; she’s just trying to avoid the awkward silence.

“Believe it or not, I’m quite the talented pick locker. But I would behave and knock and patiently wait for you to let me in.”

“Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn’t.”

“Even if I offered you some company and brought Chinese food round?”

Maria bites her lip.

“I’d like that.”

“Give me half an hour then.”

The phone line goes dead before Maria can reply. Natalie really needs to stop doing that. Wait… _Is this really happening?_ Maria thinks. She’s sat up in her bed now, wide – awake and alert. _What the hell is going on? Is Natalie actually going to come round, with Chinese food? Oh my God. Maria ring’s Natalie’s number again for the fifth time, but annoyingly, it goes straight to voicemail._

* * *

 

She gives up with Natalie and frantically calls Phil. He eventually answers on the fourth ring. 

“Phil!”

“Maria? What’s wrong?”

“She’s coming round! Natalie, she’s coming round now with Chinese food! What do I do?”

Phil begins to laugh.

“It’s time for you to get ready to meet your girl.”

* * *

 

Maria has never gotten dressed so quickly in her life. She is so thankful Phil came round before so she doesn’t have to worry about clothes, but then as she’s heading for the front room, she stops. Is this too over the top? Seriously, fuck her brain sometimes.

She’s back in her wardrobe, frantically looking at everything she owns, hoping something will literally jump out at her and say, “Choose me!”

She – carefully – shoves on a pair of black jeans and a plain grey shirt; she can wear the outfit Phil chose tomorrow…if they’re still having coffee? _Seriously, what is going on?_

She goes around her house, tidying up as much as she can, ignoring her leg. She hides her paper work and does the dishes, dumping her wine down the drain. As she washes the last pot, her phone goes off in her pocket. She dumps the plate in the drainer and dries her hands quickly; fishing her phone out of her pocket so quickly, it flies out of her hands; landing dangerously close to the sink.

Natalie (21:19): Is Chicken Chow Mein okay? Xx

M Hill (21:20): Natalie are you actually coming over?

Natalie (21:21): Take it as a yes J See you soon, sweetie :) xx

M Hill (21:22): Natalie!

* * *

The knock on her front door alerts Maria so much she practically jumps out of her seat. She’s so far beyond nervous; it’s a mere speck in the distance. She’s using every single swear word she knows and then recites them in Russian and German, just to make sure. She’s at the door before she knows it and it takes all her willpower to stop herself running in the opposite direction.

_You can do this, Hill._

She opens the door and isn’t disappointed. As promised, there’s Natalie, Chinese take out in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. They both stand there, looking at each other, neither quite able to believe it.

“Hi,” Natalie says, a small smirk appearing on her face.

“Hi,” Maria is gawping and she knows it, but she can’t help it. Natalie is just… _wow._ The picture she got definitely didn’t do her justice; Natalie by passes a ten and is a solid twenty. _Fuck._ Maria clears her throat.

“A police officer is cursing? Is that professional?”

“Huh?”

_Shit, Hill, you said fuck out loud._

“Sorry, d – d’you want to come in?”

Natalie nods and Maria opens the door wider, awkwardly trying to walk normally so she doesn’t show her injury.

“Where should I put this?” Natalie asks, turning around as Maria closes her door.

“In the kitchen.” Maria has to hold her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking. Natalie nods, that devilish smirk never leaving her face as she turns.

_Maria, you’re the fucking Deputy Director. You can get through this. Man, the hell up._

She walks forwards; stumble as is about to fall flat on her face when a pair of strong hands are suddenly on her.

“Steady,” Natalie breathes. She has impeccable upper body for a dancer. “You weren’t kidding about that gammy leg, were you?”

_Thor, please, strike me down._

"Come on, let's sit you down." Natalie guides her to the sofa where she very carefully places her down. "Why don't you choose a film while I sort the food out?"

"Sure,"

Maria can't believe how much of an idiot she is being.

"You're really cute." Natalie admits, tapping Maria's nose. She walks back towards the kitchen and busies herself while Maria hunts down the TV remote. She finds it on the floor, hidden under the sofa. She quickly flicks through the films, eventually choosing the comedy section – who doesn’t like a good comedy? – and clicks on _Blended._

“Oh, good choice, I like this film.” Natalie’s voice is suddenly next to her. Maria doesn’t jump but her heart rate does quicken.

“I’ve only seen about half of it, I normally fall asleep.” Maria says, gladly taking the wine from her. She sips it.

“If you fall asleep on me, I will draw on your face.” Natalie replies with a particularly evil glint in her eye.

“I have no doubt that you would.”

Natalie nudges her a plate of Chow Mein.

“I got it from the places near you, that okay?”

“Cottage? I wouldn’t have eaten it if you hadn’t.” Maria teases.

Natalie snorts, twisting some noodles around her fork.

“Food snob,”

Maria smiles as she eats, pressing the play button with her free hand. They sit in a comfortable silence then, watching the film and enjoying their food. About fifteen minutes later, their plates are clean and they’re on their second glasses of wine.

“When about do you fall asleep?” Natalie asks, her head resting on the sofa.

“Erm, last time, the main female…Lauren is it?”

Natalie nods.

“She was about to collide with a rhino.”

“Oh God, yeah.” Natalie starts to laugh and Maria laughs with her.

“That scene was just perfect, when I first watched it, I laughed for a few good minutes.”

“I’ll try and stay awake then,”

* * *

The movie plays on and after a while, Maria grows a little bored. Phil has told her to watch this film and she has tried, but every time she attempts it, it’s after a hectic workday. Her eyes drift over to the woman beside her. Natalie’s eyes are glued to the screen, it is a rather cute scene between Lauren and Jim’s youngest daughter, Lou, in the bathroom. But Maria’s seen the first fifty odd minutes of this film about five times now – she doesn’t need to watch it; not just yet. She’s got roughly twenty minutes until the rhino scene. Her eyes rake up and down Natalie. She’s toned, incredibly toned and her breasts…wow. Maria doesn’t linger on them too long. She’s dressed causally, jeans and a top; her red hair hanging long down her face –   

“You’re staring.”

Maria shrugs.

“Half an hour ago we were talking on the phone and now you’re in my house.”

“Pinch me if you don’t believe I’m actually here.”

Natalie holds her arm out and raises an eyebrow challengingly.

Maria scoots closer and takes Natalie’s arm in her left hand. She squeezes slightly, removing her hand slightly to watch the small white patch on Natalie’s skin disappear.

“I dare you,”

“And what if I do?” Maria replies, eyes getting captured by startling green ones.

“You’ll find out.”

Maria is never one to back down from a challenge. Her right hand quickly moves and she pinches Natalie’s arm, not too painfully. The woman in front of her gasps, eyes growing wide. And then, she moves so quickly, that she is just a blur to Maria, and the next thing she knows, she is pinned against her sofa, Natalie’s face extremely close. Maria’s breathing hard and she tries to wriggle free – she’s god dammed Maria Hill for Christ’s sake – but when she shifts forwards, her hands are instantly trapped behind her own back, by _one_ of Natalie’s.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck was that?”

Natalie shrugs.

“We were trained in Russia with self – defence.” she replies simply.

“You only managed this,” Maria nods to themselves, “because I’m injured.”

Natalie leans in close, their noses brushing.

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Their eyes lock and something sparks between them, a bolt of electricity; heat.

Maria unconsciously licks her lips and Natalie watches the movement like a hawk. Natalie’s free hand moves to cup Maria’s cheek softly.

“Stop me if this is going too fast.” She whispers.

Maria doesn’t know, she’s too out of her depth but everything that’s happening right now, feels so _right._ Natalie closes what little gap there is between them and their lips connect. Maria inhales sharply, giving into the kiss. It’s a peck, their lips just touching – Natalie doesn’t want to push her. But she has and Maria turns her head. Natalie pauses. She understands and backs off straight away, going to create space; but Maria stops her.

“Don’t. Just, stay close?”

Natalie’s eyes scan Maria’s face and after a second, she nods, pulling Maria closer. She makes sure she’s comfortable, that her leg is all right before putting her arm around her and letting Maria nestle. Both women relax instantly.

“Looks like we’re just in time, the rhino bit is coming up next.” Maria says and Natalie laughs softly.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, now. I have a permanent marker in my handbag.”

* * *

Maria doesn’t actually fall asleep and spends the rest of the film curled up against Natalie. When it ends, Maria switches it off and puts the T.V. on a random channel. She feels Natalie move besides her so gets up from her and stretches happily.

“I think my left side has gone to sleep,” Natalie laughs, stretching as well. “What time is it?”

Maria checks her phone.

“11:30 nearly.”

“Really? Fuck. I better get going, I don’t want to sleep through my alarm for tomorrow.” She winks.

“Wait, we’re still meeting?”

“Unless you don’t want too…?”

“No! I mean, yes, yeah, course I do.”

“I love how flustered I can make you.” Natalie’s eyes shine. “Still want me to pick you up tomorrow?”

Natalie stands and makes her way to the front door. Maria quickly follows.

“This’ll be our first proper date – let’s try and follow some rules.”

Natalie nods.

“I’ll meet you there at one then?” she says.

“I’ll call you when I’m there.”

“Good,”

Natalie pulls Maria closer to her and just as she thinks Natalie’s going to kiss her, she doesn’t; she goes for a hug instead.

“Thank you for letting me come over, I had fun.”

“You didn’t give me much chance did you?” Maria teases. Natalie squeezes her tighter before letting her go.

“See you tomorrow,”

“See you tomorrow.” Maria replies.

And then just like that, Natalie’s gone. And after she’s shut and locked her door, Maria pinches her arm, just to make sure.

* * *

Maria stands outside the coffee shop, biting her lip nervously. She’s fifteen minutes early and is fiddling with her phone in her hands. She got about four hours sleep last night; her brain was unable to turn off. The kiss was driving her crazy! It did seem a bit too quick, especially for her but while she was there, _cuddling_ with Natalie on her sofa, it felt right. She felt safe.

When her phone buzzes in her hand, her head snaps down. Her face lights up.

“Natalie, hi,”

“Hi you, I’m almost there. You okay?”

“I’m already here. Want me to get us a seat?

“Yeah, rest that pretty leg of yours.”

Maria snorts.

“You’re lucky I like you. Comments like that wouldn’t go by so easily normally.”

Maria walks towards the shop and walks inside, heading straight for a large booth in the corner. She can’t help the small groan when she sits, getting the weight off her leg.

“I’ll be there soon, Garfield. Don’t hurt your leg anymore.”

“If you don’t stop calling me Garfield, I’ll limp right out that door and go home.” Maria replies with a little smile.

“I’ll probably drive past you limping home,” Natalie replies.

“Goodbye, Natalie.”

This time Maria ends the call first and she has to disguise her laughter by coughing.

Maria Hill, you are smitten.

* * *

Maria sees her first. Red hair bouncing as Natalie jogs towards the coffee shop, a little frown creasing her brow; she looks a little angry. Maria has just the thing to make her smile. She quickly unlocks her phone just as Natalie enters the shop and ducks down slightly so she hopefully won’t be seen.

M Hill (13:01): Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.

She presses send and her face is the same colour as the chair she is sitting on. Maria watches Natalie look around for her and then pauses to glance down at her phone. The red head looks up and her eyes scan the shop, eventually resting on a very smug looking Maria. She walks over and sits opposite her.

“My ass is pretty sweet, thank you for noticing.” She says as she puts her phone away.”

“I learnt from the best,” Maria replies, the smirk on her face never leaving.

Natalie hums and rests her arms on the table.

“Have you ordered?”

“No, not yet. I wanted to wait for you.”

“I’ll get them,” Natalie says, standing. “Hi, by the way.” She leans over and plants a quick kiss on Maria’s cheek, not missing the sudden redness.

She returns back, a few minutes later carrying a tray.

“Latte for you,” she carefully slides the cup towards Maria.

“As if you remembered what my favourite coffee is.” Maria mutters.

Natalie shrugs.

“You will always remember my first text to you, I will always remember your favourite coffee.”

Maria laughs into her cup. She sips her coffee and sighs. It’s really good – better than the crap she drank at the meeting.

“How the UK?” she asks.

Natalie wipes her mouth.

“It was really good! The flight killed me though; I didn’t think I would have been so tired!”

“Didn’t you nap when you got there?”

Natalie shakes her head.

“We went to the hotel, changed our clothes and then went straight to the rehearsal space.”

“Ouch. I would have been dead on my feet.” Maria replies.

“By the end of rehearsals, I was. Slept like a baby that night.”

Maria laughs.

“What about you? Are you allowed to tell me how you got injured?” Natalie asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Basically a bad guy we’ve been after attacked me after work, he got some lucky shots in but everything is fine now.” Maria says.

“What did he do to you?”

Natalie’s eyes were hard.

“Busted lip, concussion and wound to left leg.” Maria replies honestly.

Natalie’s hand is suddenly on hers.

“I’m sorry it happened to you.” Natalie gently stroked her hand, her thumb brushing over her skin.

“It’s all in a days work. And it could have been worse: I could have died.”

“Yeah, that definitely worse.”

“Anyway, let’s not talk about that, it’s depressing the mood.”

Natalie smiles.

“You like classic literature?” Natalie asks, her hand still on Maria’s.

Maria makes a face and shakes her head.

“My friend put that and I never noticed until you mentioned it…”

Natalie begins to laugh and it is infectious, because soon after, Maria laughs too. They carry on talking then, easily, like old friends. Time flies and coffee is drunk. They order another round and Maria sticks as close to the truth as possible; her middle name is Christina, she loves cats and her mum died during childbirth. It isn’t until the conversation goes to their favourite films, that Maria suddenly remembers her little nickname.

“I have a bone to pick with you actually,” Maria says.

“Oh?”

“One word: Garfield.”

Natalie giggles.

“What? It’s cute.” She says.

“Trust me, I am not cute.” Maria replies, shaking her head.

“What are you then? A dangerous killing machine?”

“I am actually, yes.”

Natalie looks at her.

“I have a proposition.”

“Go on,” Maria replies.

“How about, when your leg is better, we go to a gym and see how much of a ‘killing machine’,” Natalie makes the air quotes, “you really are.”

“Really?”

Maria can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“Yes,”

She shakes her head, glaring slightly.

“After last night? I don’t think so.”

“What? Chicken?”

“Did you actually call me a chicken?”

“I did,” Natalie says. “Scared of a little challenge?”

“No.”

“Then why don’t you want to do this?”

_I don’t want to hurt you._

“Alright. Fine. When are you next free?” Maria asks.

Natalie thinks for a second.

“Erm, this Wednesday, I think.”

“Meet me at my house and we can do this, if you’re serious about it.”

The devilish smirk is back on Natalie’s face and Maria just wants to wipe it off. She holds out her hand.

“Deal. Loser buys the next round of coffee.”

Maria shakes her hand easily.

“Deal.”

* * *

Obviously, Natalie persisted on driving Maria home. They drove in a comfortable silence and listened to the radio. While they’re stuck at some red lights, Natalie rests her hand on the stick and without thinking, Maria rests her own over Natalie’s. They book look at each other and neither make any effort to move their hands.

Maria can’t remember ever being this happy before.

They park outside of Maria’s apartment block and just as she’s about to get out, the Heaven’s open and rain lashes down. Both girls look out of the car windows.

“I bet you didn’t bring a coat with you.” Natalie says lightly.

“It was sunny when I left…”

“Want to wait here until it lets up?”

Maria looks at the door. She has to make it up three stairs and then hunt for her keys. And the rain doesn’t look like it’s going to stop anytime soon.

“I’ll just get wet, it’ll be fine.”

Maria unbuckles her seatbelt and then so does Natalie. They look at each other. Natalie quickly shrugs her jacket off.

“Stay there,”

She’s out of her car before Maria can stop her and quickly runs around the vehicle, opening the door and holding her hand out.

“What are you doing?” Maria shouts over the rain.

“At the moment, I’m holding my jacket above my head and getting soaked in the rain while I wait for a cute girl to get out of my car.”

Maria rolls her eyes, takes Natalie’s hand and carefully gets out of the car. The jacket is quickly positioned so it covers them both – kind of – and then they carefully walk towards her apartment. Maria’s hand slips around Natalie’s waist as they reach the stairs and together, they manage to make it.

“Well, this is me,” Maria laughs.

“I had fun. I can’t wait to kick your ass on Wednesday.”

"In your dreams, Rushman.”

Natalie laughs. They hug quickly and slightly awkwardly; Natalie tries to keep the jacket over them. When they let go, Natalie leans back but Maria follows her, moving her hand from around her waist to the back of her neck and brings their lips together. Maria is definitely not shy this time round and the jacket above them is quickly dropped to the floor. Natalie cups Maria’s face, keeping her close. It isn’t until they run out of air that they break apart, both breathing heavily.

“Call me when you’re home, okay?” Maria says.

Natalie nods, her hair sticking to her face. Before she goes, she pecks Maria on the lips and then quickly scoops her jacket from the floor and runs back to her car. She turns and looks back at Maria.

“Get inside before you catch a cold!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

* * *

The next day Maria is woken by a phone call from Phil.

“It’s 6 am, Coulson. This better be good.”

“We’re needed in work.”

Maria doesn’t even question it.

“Give me an hour,”

“You have thirty minutes.”

* * *

By the time Wednesday rolls around, Maria hasn’t seen Phil once – the workload has suddenly been piled on; whatever it is, has everyone on edge. She hasn’t been able to message/call Natalie a lot because of everything but luckily, Natalie’s been busy rehearsing for a new show so she hasn’t had much time to text either.

By lunchtime, Phil and Maria both finally have some breathing space and perfectly timed, he knocks on her door with two containers of food.

“That better not be the crappy cafeteria food.” She mutters as she signs a piece of paper.

“It’s Thai. If you’ve been working like I have, then I know you haven’t eaten a proper meal in a few days.”

“You know me so well.”

Phil places a container on the table in front of her and sits down. They eat in silence for a while, both too hungry to start a conversation. When Maria gets a text from Natalie, Phil’s head snaps up it seems to remind him; she can see questions forming in his head.

Natalie (12:16): Hey you xxx

She holds her finger up. 

"Uh – uh. Hold on," Maria says.

M Hill (12:16): Hey yourself. My work friend looks like he's about to ask me a billion and one questions about us, so if I don't reply, that's why :( xxx

Natalie (12:17): Okay cutie, I miss you xxx

“Come on, Hill! You’re killing me!” Phil nearly shouts. Maria’s head snaps up and she rolls her eyes, placing her phone on the desk.

“I think I might make you wait, see if I can make that vein in your forehead _pop._ ” Maria’s eyes sparkle playfully.

“How did your dates go?”

Maria smirks, eating a dumpling.

“They went good.”

Phil frowns at her.

“Don’t you dare be stingy on me now. Did anything happen? Did you kiss? End up in bed with her?”

Maria raises an eyebrow.

“We didn’t end up in bed,” she says. “I’m not you.”

He laughs.

“You didn’t deny kissing though…” he wiggles his eyebrows. He picks up some noodles and eats them.

“Fine. We kissed. In the rain of all things.”

Phil chokes on his mouthful and looks at her sceptically.

“Hold up! Hard ass Hill kissed a girl, that she only just met, in the rain?”

She nods.

“Holy crap. Are you serious? You’re not pulling my leg are you?”

Maria frowns at him.“No I’m not. We’re meeting again tonight.”

“Check you out! I’m so proud! Your third date?”

“Should be our second, third date.” Maria says.

“Where are you guys going?”

“To a sparring ring.”

Phil looks at her, biting back a laugh.

“Not my idea of a romantic date…but whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

“We made a bet at the coffee house. Whoever wins buys the next round of coffee.”

“Oh, planning future dates too. This must be getting serious.”

“Oh can it, Coulson.”

“But remember what happened last time you made a bet? You lost. Think it’s a good idea considering your…leg situation? I don’t want a phone call from you saying you need help to medical.”

“My leg is much better and I’ve fought with worse.”

“True. What time are you meeting her?” he asks.

“Straight after work.”

“Can I come watch? I want to see this little ballerina kick your ass.”

“You know what –”

Phil raises his hands in surrender.

“Calm down, touchy. Have you got a picture of her? I wanna see this chick.”

Maria clears her throat and picks up her phone. She scrolls through and clicking on the full picture Natalie last sent her.

“Here,”

She passes Phil her phone and he takes it, drinking a bit from his water bottle as he does so. He merely glances at the phone before he spits out the water in shock. All over Maria and her work.

“Do you mind?” she almost yells.

“Are you fucking serious?” Phil wipes his mouth and stares at the phone. “You’re joking with me aren’t you? You and Barton?”

Maria dabs her face with a napkin, glaring at him.

“What the hell are you on about?”

He puts Maria’s phone on the table and points at it.

“This is Natasha. Natasha Romanoff.”

“I’m sorry, what? No…that’s Natalie.”

“No, Hill, listen. What are the odds? She's on my team with Barton. They've just come back from an op in the UK..." He thinks. "Fredrickson came up with her cover but I only knew about the ballet career...Oh my god I can’t believe this..."

Maria frowns at him.

“You told me the chances that this girl is remotely linked to us are as minimal as –"

“…Hawkeye missing a target, I know.”

Maria’s glare is like ice, her jaw clenched.

“Does she know who I am?”

“No, I don’t think so. She’s new to my team, came to us from Russia.”

“Motherfucker.”

“I can’t believe you never clicked, Maria.”

“Excuse me?”

“You file every new recruit yourself.”

“Yes, their names. I never got a picture of her, did I? God, I’m such an idiot!”

Maria hides her face in her hands.

“She’s in the training building across town. Come on, we’re going to sort this out.”

Phil’s on his feet and Maria stares at him.

“You can shove that idea up your ass. She lied to me.”

“You lied to each other because it’s your job to be secretive.”

Maria shrugs.

“I don’t know – we can’t just leave work, we have all these files to sort through.”

“They’ll still be here when we get back. You’re second in command! Now come on!”

“You owe me $50 by the way.”

* * *

Maria follows Phil into the trainee’s building. When they walk past newbies, they all scurry into an awkward sault. But Maria barley sees them; she’s staring hard ahead.

“This is a big place, Coulson.”

“I know, I know. Turn left here,”

They jog down some stairs and head into the gym section of the building.

“I still can’t believe this – you fucking _kissed_ the Black Widow! Last time someone kissed her, she broke their neck!”

“You’re not helping.”

“Sorry,” he mutters. “I still can’t believe this happened.”

They walk past a gym; Phil glances inside and suddenly skids to a halt.

“There,”

He walks inside and beelines straight for where Romanoff and Barton are currently rolling around the floor, trying to pin one another. They both hear him approach and Barton uses this to his advantage and kicks Natasha off him.

“Barton, I need a word.”

The archer nods.

“Yes sir. Romanoff when I get back, I want a rematch.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she mutters, grinning from the floor.

Both men leave the room and back outside, Phil looks at Maria.

“She’s all yours,”

“Wait, you’re not going to fire Nat are you? I know she’s a little hard to control sometimes but she’s useful!” Clint quickly says.

“I’m not here to fire her.” Maria says, glancing through the glass in the door. Phil has to practically push her through the door and the second he does, he slams it shut to stop Maria running back out. Unfortunately for her, the slam echoes around the room and it alerts the woman she was going to cautiously surprise. She glares at him and he smiles apologetically back at her before disappearing.

“We’ve booked this gym for another few hours yet.”

Maria turns.

“Hey…”

Natasha shoots up, her eyes bulging out of her head.

“Holy shit, Maria?”

Natasha runs over to her and then quickly stops.

“Why are you dressed in that?”

Maria glances down to her field suit, the SHIELD logo resting on her chest.

“Because I work here. I’m the deputy director: Maria Hill.”

Natasha stares at her, clearly as shocked as she was.

“Is this a…joke…?”

Maria shakes her head.

"You really work here?”

“I’m your boss.”

“I thought Coulson was?” Natasha asks.

“I’m his boss.”

“Wow…this was…unexpected.”

Maria agrees, back slumping against the door and she slides down. Natasha quickly follows her.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. We can sort this –”

“There is no this, Natalie – Natasha! Don’t you understand? This, what ever this is, isn’t allowed. Fury would fire both of us if he found out!”

Maria braces herself for a punch to the face, an argument, anything. But what she wasn’t expecting was a soft caress of her cheek by Natasha’s hand. She glances to her and sees an adorable little smile on her face.

“Then we’ll have to be careful then, won’t we?”

“Natasha –”

“Shh,” she whispers. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve not felt like this for someone else in a _long_ time. Sure, this is a peculiar set back and something I’m sure we didn’t see coming – but I don’t want to stop seeing you, Maria.”

Maria shakes her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. Natasha catches it with her finger.

“You don’t understand. I’ve dated a coworker once before and it didn’t end well. We were both too invested in work and things got ugly…”

“You think that’ll happen with us?”

Maria nods.

“You fragile little thing.” Natasha whispers.

“Please don’t patronise me.”

“I’m not.”

Natasha stares at her and Maria glances away. Her eyes flick up and back down again.

“You’re staring,”

“I’ve just found out the woman I like is my boss. Excuse me for staring at her pretty face.”

“I don’t want to stop seeing you either, Natasha. I just don’t know how it’s going to work!”

“It’s going to work because we both want this. If it proves to be too difficult at a later stage then, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Just, don’t give up on this. Please, Maria.”

She thinks for a minute and then nods slowly.

Smiling, Natasha holds her hand out.

“Hi. I’m Natasha Romanoff. I work for SHIELD and I have a huge crush on my boss.”

Maria takes her hand and shakes it.

“Hi Natasha. I’m Maria and I happen to have a small crush on my work colleague.”

“Really, just a small one?”

The smirk Maria has grown to love is back.

“Yes, she’s not really a good kisser so I don’t know what to do about it.”

Natasha laughs and gently punches her.

“Can I help change your mind?”

Maria bites her lip – a habit Natasha has brought out of her – and looks into her eyes.

“There are cameras…”

“I can wipe the footage after.”

“If you’re sure…”

Maria leans forwards and Natasha happily meets her half way, pressing their lips gently together. She holds Maria there, hand caught in her dark brown hair, keeping her boss there, almost against her will. When teeth scrape at Maria’s bottom lip, the deep quickly deeps and tongues meet, crashing together. Hands drape along bodies and scratch at the material. Natasha’s only in a sports bra and leggings so Maria gets to touch more soft skin than she does. They break apart, lips shimmering.

“Wow,” Maria murmurs, resting her forehead on Natasha’s.

“Did I change your mind?”

“Maybe,”

Natasha laughs and pecks Maria again.

“Are we still on for tonight?” Natasha asks, sitting down in front of her, crossing her legs. She takes Maria’s hand in her own and links their fingers.

“I totally forgot.” Maria admits.

“I didn’t. I’ve been looking forward to it.” Natasha winks.

“I bet you have, Black Widow. Now you don’t have to hide who you are, you’re not going to hold back, are you?”

Natasha purses her lips and shakes her head.

“I will a little, you’re still injured after all. But maybe we should postpone it for a couple of weeks? Let your leg fully heal and so we can adjust…”

Maria nods, secretly thankful.

“Do you want to come round tonight instead then? It is our third, technically second, date and I do think I have a nice choice of films that I’ve fallen asleep through.”

Natasha smiles.

“I’d like that.”

“And maybe at the weekend we could go to a bar near me. Drinks are on Phil.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha asks.

“He bet me when we first started talking that you wouldn’t be at all related too our work. He bet me $50 and guess who just got paid.”

Maria takes the bills out of her pocket and shows Natasha, who attempts to snatch them from her. Maria moves them just in time and brings Natasha in for a deep kiss.

“Too slow,” she murmurs against Natasha’s lips. The red head shrugs and kisses Maria again.

“You’re such a doof,”

“I know,” Maria giggles.

“But you’re my doof and I’m not letting you go anytime soon, Miss Hill.”

* * *

 

 


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, 

 

Just wanted to let you all know that Chapter 2 is coming. There's no set date but hopefully it'll be posted in January! Merry Christmas everyone! 

Xo


	3. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two:
> 
> Nat (13:04): Put down that cupcake... you're sweet enough already ;)
> 
> Dating Natasha Romanoff was never going to be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go guys. The Part Two I have been promising for ages! This is by far the LONGEST thing I have ever written! So apologies for any errors you find! 
> 
> Enjoy guys, I've had so much fun writing this story!
> 
> \- SpiderBites x

* * *

 

The motorbike roars down the street and meanders through the cars stuck in traffic. Drivers trapped in their vehicles glare at the bike venomously while it whizzes through, unfazed by the sheer length that the upcoming – and ill placed – traffic lights have caused. Natasha cutely shouts, “Beep beep!” to a pedestrian as they jog into the road and has to quickly swerve to avoid hitting them. Behind her, Maria grips Natasha’s stomach tighter and buries her face deeper into the Widow’s back. Eventually (and Maria can’t help but sigh in relief) they come to a near skidding stop at the traffic light and the tension in Natasha’s passenger physically deflates from her. 

“Why did I agree to this?” Maria’s voice is muffled by Natasha’s brown leather jacket yet the red head can still hear her. She laughs and gently pats Maria’s hand before glancing to their left. She spots a little girl peering at her over the rim of the window but when she notices she has been seen, the girl ducks away; only to re appear seconds later out of curiosity. Natasha offers the curly blonde haired tot a genuine smile and, star struck, the girl waves and grins, flashing a particularly wobbly tooth at the front.

“Making friends?”

“Shut up.” Natasha replies. The girl (who Natasha has mentally called Jennifer) vanishes from view again and reappears with her school notebook. Sketched roughly onto the front of it, is Natasha Romanoff’s alter ego’s symbol. 

“I see you have an admirer.”

The school bus pulls forwards slightly, getting ready for the lights to change; its left indicator signalling. Natasha revs the engine – mainly to catch the child’s attention once more – and Maria clings to her again for dear life.

“Is my driving that erratic?” Natasha asks, watching the doe eyed girl out of the corner of her eye.

“No. I just don’t like motorbikes. They’re death traps.”

“Then why did you get on it with me?”

“Please. Like anyone can resist the ‘Widow’ smile, especially when you want something.”

“That’s true.”

The traffic lights change to green and sadly, the child waves before she is driven away by the school bus. An irritating driver behind them begins to relentlessly press his car horn in one long monotone and it makes Natasha grit her teeth together to stop herself from throwing him out of his car. Making sure Maria has a firm enough grip around her stomach, Natasha quickly drives on; trying her best to ignore the fact that her girlfriend’s breathe is tickling her neck.

* * *

They sit beneath a large oak tree in a rather picturesque scene: a red and white chequered blanket underneath them and a wicker basket stuffed up to the brim with delicious sandwiches, cakes and a flask filled with Steve’s famous hot cocoa. Now Natasha wasn’t exactly what you would call the ‘romantic type’ but all that changed when she met Maria; and with quite a bit of help from Clint, they had managed to set up the entire picnic set in under an hour. Maria could hardly believe her eyes when she saw what her girlfriend had done for her. 

Now, half an hour later, Maria’s head lies on Natasha’s shoulder while she nibbles at a corner of a ham sandwich. A piece of the deli meat hangs precariously at the edge and threatens to fall onto Natasha’s arm. Of course the Widow knows about it and she is watching it closely, fingers itching, ready to catch it, should the piece of ham fall. 

“Do you want it?” Maria asks, watching the way Natasha eyes her food.

“No. Thank you for offering though.” 

“You sure? You look like you’re about to pounce on my arm.” Maria jokes and playfully shoves her girlfriend. 

“I would happily pounce on you, _krasivaya,_ but for an entirely different reason.” 

Maria just snorts in reply and shovels the rest of her sandwich into her mouth. 

“Want some cocoa?” Natasha says, shifting slightly so she can reach the flask easier. Maria nods, struggling with the amount of food she’s chewing. “I’ll give you $5 to whistle for me, right now.” 

Maria quickly finishes the last of her sandwich and whistles cleanly, a smug look on her face.

“Smart ass.” 

“Pay up.” Maria says. Natasha hands over a small cup of steaming cocoa and Maria happily accepts it, a playful glint in her eyes as she takes a sip. Natasha reaches into her jacket pocket and takes out her purse and smoothly removes a five-dollar bill. 

“I always keep my word.” Natasha says as she holds the note between her index and middle finger. Maria puts her mug down on the slightly uneven terrain and turns back to Natasha, eyeing the bank note warily. “It isn’t a trick. Just take the money.” 

And there it was. That evil and challenging glint in Natasha’s eyes. But when has Maria Hill ever shied away from a challenge? Especially one that her girlfriend has issued. 

So quickly, Maria attempts to snap the cash but once she is close enough, Natasha moves it out of her reach, attaches her free hand to the back of Maria’s neck and crashes their lips together. Maria tastes like cocoa and just as she pulls away, Natasha can’t help but run her tongue along her bottom lip. 

After a deep sigh, Natasha removes her hand from Maria’s neck and says, 

“Here,” 

Smiling, Maria bites her lip and takes the money. As Natasha moves away, Maria quickly goes with her and kisses her softly once more. Foreheads resting together, the two women enjoy this blissful and rare moment. 

“I’ll pretend that I didn’t see my picture in your purse, Nat.” 

Natasha doesn’t blush but she does manage to look a little embarrassed. 

“That would be great.” 

“Just like you can pretend that you don’t know I have your picture in my car.” 

Natasha smirks. 

“Looks like we have a deal.”

* * *

Maria jogs across the road and quickly walks back to the bike. Natasha leans against it, red hair almost dazzling in the sun and a very expensive pair of sunglasses lie perfectly on her face. They cover her green eyes but Maria knows that they’re on her, watching her like a hawk. Old habits die-hard. But she can tell the way Natasha watches her is not the way she would observe targets. People the Black Window are sent to track, more often than not end up in body bags. She is watching her because she cares.

Finally reaching the bike, she hands over a candy bar, and a slightly confused Natasha accepts it. 

“What’s this?” Natasha asks. 

“A 3 Musketeer bar. Honestly Romanoff, you call yourself a spy.” 

Natasha shoots Maria a playful glare.

“Why –” 

Maria cuts her off. “I recently won some money and thought I’d spend it on a little treat. It isn’t much and I wanted to say thank you –” 

“I’ve been craving one of these for ages. Thank you, Maria.” Rising on her tiptoes slightly, Natasha presses a long kiss onto her cheek. “Now let’s get us home.”

Mounting the motorbike, Natasha pats the area behind her but Maria has paused; and it isn’t because her girlfriend looks incredibly sexy sitting on the bike. 

“This is Steve’s isn’t it?” she asks.

“Well spotted, Hill.” 

“Rogers is rather protective over his motorbike. How did you manage this?” 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Natasha replies. She holds her hand out. “Now come on. I promise to get you back in one piece.” 

“You better.” 

“I will. Scours honour.” Natasha replies with a wink. Maria laughs as she gets on the bike and gently wraps her arms around her waist. 

“Get us home quick. The candy bar isn’t the only form of thank you you’re getting.” Maria whispers huskily into Natasha’s ear. The motorbike roaring to life washes out her reply.

* * *

 

Nat (13:04): Put down that cupcake... you're sweet enough already ;)

Maria, cupcake in hand, glances around her room and sighs. Dating Natasha Romanoff definitely has its pro’s and con’s.

“Should I even bother texting you back?” Maria calls out to her empty room. Her eyes drift down to her phone that lies on her desk.

Nat (13:05): Yes :)

Smiling to herself, Maria licks some of the frosting from the cake, places it on the table and taps her reply.

Maria (13:06): You can stop texting me those crappy pickup lines, Nat. I’m your girlfriend!

Maria (13:06): x

Nat (13:07): Where’s the fun in that though? I get to see that pretty blush of yours every time I do x 

Maria (13:08): And I’m trying to work. X 

Nat (13:09): Don’t lie to me, baby. You’re sat in your office, eating a cupcake and texting me x 

Maria (13:09): I would have eaten it by now if you hadn’t interrupted me, Romanoff. Shouldn’t you be filing reports? Xx

Nat (13:10): Wow, two kisses? I think we’re moving too fast, Maria. Xx

Maria (13:11): Oh shut up. Do you want to share this with me or not? Xx 

“I thought you would never ask.” Natasha says from the doorway.

“You’re an ass, you know that Romanoff?” Maria replies as she messily splits the cupcake in half. She somewhat fails and ends up with two uneven pieces. “Which half do you want?” 

“The bigger one.”

“Of course you do.” 

Natasha hops onto the side of the desk and happily picks the piece of cake from Maria’s hand.

“You’re too good to me, Hill.” 

“Just make sure Clint doesn’t see you eating that.” Maria replies with a smile. She brushes the crumbs from her body and taps her computer back to life. 

“See what?” Clint asks. He is leaning against Maria’s wall. 

“Seriously! Does no one knock anymore?” Maria sighs. Natasha chuckles, licking the last bit of frosting from her thumb.

“You honestly didn’t see him standing there?” Natasha asks. 

“You’re a bad influence, Nat.” Clint says as he walks into the room. 

“Don’t blame it on me!” she replies. 

“Maria has love goggles on because she is absolutely smitten with you, Romanoff. And apparently it makes her unobservant. Not a good trait in this job, I’m afraid.” Clint stops right in front of her desk and reaches his hand towards his boss. “Or maybe it’s age.” 

“Touch my face and you’ll lose a finger.” Maria threatens. 

Clint’s hand abruptly stops and he retracts it quickly. 

“And I am not smitten. Maria Hill does not get smitten.” She continues. 

“She’s totally smitten.” Clint says, ignoring her. Natasha nods in agreement and hops off the table. 

Maria clears her throat. “Is there a particular reason you are here, Agent Barton?”

“Oh! Yeah, right. I don’t really like to be the bearer of bad news but you gotta go, ‘Tasha. You and Steve.”

Natasha looks at Clint.

“For how long?” 

“A month,”

“When?” she asks, crossing her arms. 

“Tomorrow morning.” 

“Where?” 

“Let me stop you there, Nat, because you know we could do this for hours.”

“He has a point.” Maria adds.

“We need to sort details out. Commander, may I borrow Natasha for a while?”

“She’s all yours, Agent.” 

“Actually, Barton, give us a second will you?” Natasha says.

“Yeah sure. I’ll meet you in the cafeteria? I wanna grab a bite to eat before we go through this paperwork.”

Clint swiftly leaves the room and in one quick motion, Natasha yanks Maria out of her chair and hugs her tightly. She sighs and nestles her head into the crook of Maria’s neck.

“Are you going to be okay without me?” she eventually asks. Maria almost doesn’t hear her. 

“I’m sure I’ll manage. And I know you will be okay, too.”

“Are we still on for tonight?” 

“I am if you are. Now,” Maria playfully slaps Natasha’s ass. “Go find Barton, do that paperwork and I’ll be at yours for 8.” 

“I can’t wait.” Natasha replies.

* * *

 

When Maria walks into Natasha’s apartment she is suddenly attacked by a black cat; it meows and purrs around her ankles, as if it was almost deliberately trying to trip Maria up. 

“Nat! Nat your cat!” Maria calls out as she tries – and fails – to push the feline away. “Nat can you please come move your…your flea, before she makes me break my neck!” 

“Liho is _not_ a flea, Maria.” Natasha says, appearing from the kitchen. She walks over, gives Maria a quick peck and the scoops the cat into her arms. 

“Can you smell something burning?” Maria asks. With a gasp, Natasha shoves Liho into Maria’s arms and runs back into the kitchen. “What the –” 

Liho meows unhappily in Maria’s arms. When she attempts to hold her more comfortably, Liho hisses and bites her hand. 

“Ah,” Maria hisses, dropping the cat onto the floor. “Stupid animal.” 

A crash comes from the kitchen. 

“You okay in there?” Maria calls as she removes her work jacket. “Need any help?” 

“No! No, I’m – fuck! This stupid cooker! – I’m, Maria I was trying to surprise you.” 

Natasha is standing in the middle of her kitchen, hands in oven mitts while she holds a burnt pie. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” 

“I can’t, clearly.” 

Natasha slams the dish onto the table. 

“I followed those stupid instructions perfectly and this stupid thing still burnt!” Natasha yells. “I’m sorry babe. I am. I just wanted a nice and peaceful night without work before I leave tomorrow and –” 

Maria stops her talking by gently taking Natasha’s face in her hands and kissing her gently. It isn’t until Natasha covers her hands with her oven mitts that Maria pulls away and begins to laugh. 

“Shut up, okay? What did you try to make?”

“A fish pie.” 

“My favourite, how ever did you know?” Maria replies as she observes the pie. “Hand me that spatula?”

Natasha does as she’s told and passes Maria the metal instrument. She begins to scrape the burnt topping from the pie.

“Is…is this cheese? Nat! Is all this cheese?”

“Yes…”

“This is an unhealthy amount of cheese for a pie this size! Honestly, do you want to give us stomach aches?” Maria laughs as she scrapes the burnt cheese off.

“It said to cover the mash with cheese so I did,” Natasha replies as she begins to laugh. “Too much?”

“Way, way too much.” Maria replies as she plops the burnt cheese into the bin to her right. “There see, perfect.”

Natasha grins and kisses the back of Maria’s head. “I’ll get some plates out.” 

* * *

“So I need a favour.” Natasha asks. They’re on her sofa, Maria with her legs outstretched in front of her while Natasha’s head rests on her lap. Liho sits comfortably in a ball on the red head’s stomach, purring contently. 

“What is it?” Maria asks as she strokes Natasha’s hair. 

“I know you have your own place and I know your job is pretty demanding but could you cat sit Liho for me? Just while I’m gone.”

“You want _me_ and _Liho_ to be alone in the same room together? Nat that cat hates me.” 

“She doesn’t hate you.” 

Maria shows Natasha her hand where two small puncture wounds are. 

“She sure has a funny way of showing it.”

“Have you cleaned that?” Natasha asks, looking at the bite closely. 

“Of course I have. Are you really sure you want me to look after Liho?”

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else.” 

Maria sighs and drops her head onto the back of the sofa. 

“What do I have to do?” 

Grinning, Natasha sharply sits up and Liho unhappily moves off her and disappears into another room. 

“In the morning, feed her one scoop of biscuits and make sure her water bowl is full, you can let her out before you leave; then in the evening, give her a pouch of food and a little tickle behind the ears.” 

“Is that it?”

“Yep.” 

“Fine. I’ll watch your demon cat.”

Natasha smiles broadly and hugs Maria tightly. 

“I knew you would.” 

“Because I’m just too good to you.” Maria replies smugly, tapping at Natasha’s nose.

“Is that so?” Natasha replies, shifting so she is straddling Maria. 

“Mm hmm,” 

Natasha runs her hand up Maria’s arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps as she goes. When she ghosts a finger to a rather sensitive collarbone, Natasha is rewarded with a delightful gasp that makes her lean forwards to press a long and loving kiss to Maria’s right cheek. She then slowly moves left, tenderly pecking at each part of soft flesh until Natasha pecks the corner of Maria’s mouth and, not wasting another second, the brunette captures Natasha’s lips with her own. 

Maria’s lips always taste like coconut and it has quickly become Natasha’s favourite flavour; every time Natasha kisses her she is intoxicated with the aroma and she can’t get enough. A moan escapes one of their mouths as lipstick becomes smudged and expensive clothes begin to come off. 

Rapidly getting irritated by Maria’s silly shirt – why does a single shirt need so many buttons anyway? – Natasha tears it open, plastic buttons flying all over the floor. Maria pushes Natasha back and glares at her. 

“That was a new shirt! You watched me buy it two days ago.” She says breathlessly as she gets Natasha out of hers. 

“And now Liho has some new things to chase.” Natasha replies back as she undoes Maria’s pants. Helping her to get them off, Maria lifts her hips and in one swift movement, they’re thrown randomly behind Natasha. “You’re wearing the knickers I bought you.” 

“And you’re wearing the bra I got you.” Maria replies and without waiting for a reply, she swiftly attaches her mouth to Natasha’s neck and happily nibbles away, hissing in pain when Natasha yanks her hair harshly in a vice grip. 

“Mark me somewhere visible and I swear to God, I will kick your ass, Hill.” Natasha groans as she shamelessly grinds down on Maria’s leg.

“Is that a threat, Romanoff?” Maria asks, deliberately lifting her leg up to cause that delicious friction Natasha craves.

“You bet it is.” 

Shoving Natasha off her lap, the smaller woman lands with a dull thump on the floor. She gazes up at Maria who smirks down at her; eyes having a difficult time just staying on Natasha’s face. 

“There’s already a decent sized mark on your neck.”

And with that, Maria, clad in just her underwear, sprints from the room and disappears around the corner. Natasha groans, gets up from the floor and as she is about to leave the room, she hears two yowls. One coming from Maria and the other from Liho.

“Stupid cat!”

Natasha finally catches Maria in her bedroom, the taller woman kneeling on top of her bed.

“You’re going to pay for this mark.”

Maria bites her lip and removes her bra, tossing it down the side of the bed. 

“Bring it.”

Natasha walks into the room and slams the door shut with her foot.

* * *

 

Maria wakes suddenly to find the bed empty.

The clock on her bedside table flashed 03:39 in bold red figures and Maria can’t help but groan. That’s way too early, even for her. Natasha’s side is cold and she wonders how long she has been sleeping alone. Silently, Maria gets out of bed and flicks on the lamp, near blinding herself by the sudden brightness. It takes a few moments for her eyes to adjust, but when they do, she see’s the room is exactly how they left it when they eventually fell asleep. She goes to checks her phone but the stupid thing is dead. Her eyes follow the wire attached and find that the entire night, it hasn’t even been plugged in.

“Shit.” 

She drops her phone to the floor and heads into the bathroom, eyes immediately finding Natasha’s – and her favourite – dressing gown. When she puts it on, the familiar scent wraps itself around her body. 

_She didn’t even say goodbye._

A loud and ugly meow suddenly pulls Maria from her thoughts. She walks back into the bedroom and can hear the cat pawing at Natasha’s bedroom door. 

_Seems like I’m not the only one who misses her already._

Opening the door, the cat happily walks in and begins to rub against her ankles until she realises who it is. Liho’s ears flatten and the cat grumpily walks away. Maria follows and flicks on the lounge lights, only to find the room empty. Maria sighs.

Her eyes drift to the sofa where she spots a piece of paper with Natasha’s handwriting on. 

 _Go to the kitchen :)_  

Maria does as she was told, trying her best to avoid the hyper flea that Natasha has fallen in love with. Finally reaching the kitchen, Maria instantly spots a cupcake on the side. As she walks closer to it, she smirks. It’s a red velvet cupcake and it is sitting on top of a piece of paper. She picks up the cake and reads the note: 

 _There’s my girl. I had to leave pretty early this morning and I didn’t want to disturb you. I’ll call you when I get chance. Thank you for looking after Liho, enjoy the cupcake and I’ll be home soon – N xx_  

Maria places the cupcake into the fridge and mentally notes that Natasha really has to do a food shop when she gets back before leaving the room and tripping over the cat. 

“Ah, Liho, I will lock you outside if you carry on doing that!”

The cat looks at Maria and meows. When she goes to walk away, Liho follows, meowing impatiently. 

“What do you want?”

Liho meows again and Maria sighs. She moves the cat away with her foot but it comes back and walks around her ankles. Maria looks around the room and seeing her empty food bowls, awkwardly picks the cat up and goes to where she has seen Natasha store the cat food. 

“I’m only feeding you now because I won’t have time later.” The cat wriggles in her arms and to avoid being bitten again, Maria drops Liho to the floor. The second she picks up the biscuits, Liho begins to meow loudly and excitedly follows Maria to her bowls. She pours them down, a few landing on Liho’s head, but the cat doesn’t seem to care; she happily begins to eat, ignoring Maria’s presence all together. 

“That’s all you’re getting until dinner time, Liho.” 

Maria puts the biscuits back in the cupboard, looks at Liho once more before switching off the lights. Now back in Natasha’s room, Maria hunts for anything she can put on to sleep in. After a couple of minutes, she finds one of her old shirts that she was sure she had lost.

“Of course you stole it.” She mutters as she yanks it from the draw. Directly underneath, is a pair of grey shorts that again, Maria thought she had lost. 

“Seriously, Nat?” 

She dresses quickly, shivering slightly at the cold apartment, leaves the dressing gown on the side and walks to the bed. Now making sure her phone was now charging, Maria climbs back into bed and sighs. 

“It’s going to be a long month.”

* * *

Maria (19:29): _Image Attached._ Your cat is relentless. Xx

Maria, for the fourth time, picks the black cat up off the table and places her on the floor. Looking back down at her work, Maria groans. Paper that was once organised is now in a dishevelled. The word document on her laptop has random letters and numbers added throughout the piece of work she was analysing; and her cup of coffee she now has cat fur in it. 

“You’re kidding me, Liho!" 

The cat looks up at her, a confused look on its face.

“I just made that!”

Liho meows at her.

“You look like you’re about to – NO! Bad cat!” Papers fly off the table and her coffee cup almost spills everywhere. “Seriously!”

Liho attempts to rub against Maria’s now clenched fists but in one swift movement, the cat flies onto the sofa.

“Stay.” Maria orders, glaring at the feline. She picks up the papers and puts them back on the table, trying to order them in the way they were arranged before.

Why she thought doing her work in Natasha’s apartment was a good idea, she doesn’t know. Normally Maria would have finished it by now but for some reason, Liho, who normally hides until Maria has left, has decided now, to be the most annoying little cat, in the world. It’s typical really. The one time Maria needs Liho to stay away, the thing wants attention.

Walking into the kitchen, Maria dumps the coffee down the drain, turns and almost kicks Liho.

“Woh,” 

The cat stares at her.

“What do you want from me? I’ve already fed you.” Maria says, trying to move around the cat. 

From the front room, her phone begins to buzz. But every time Maria tries to get to it, the cat stops her.

“If that is Natasha and I miss this call because of you – Liho, move!”

But the cat doesn’t. So Maria scoops the furry animal into her arms, where it instantly begins to wriggle and try to get freed, and runs into the room, hand slapping on her phone to answer it in time.

“Hello?” she says breathlessly. 

“Maria, hi.” Natasha replies. “Am I keeping you from something?” 

Liho wriggles with sheer determination to get out of Maria’s arm, claws digging into her skin. 

“Ow!” Maria yells. “Your cat, Nat. She won’t stop pestering me and now she’s tearing my arm to shreds, ow!”

The cat happily jumps free onto Maria’s chair and begins to wash her face.

“Maria, I’ve not even been gone a week yet and you’ve already wound Liho up. What have you done?” 

Maria can sense Natasha’s smirk through the phone and she rolls her eyes. 

“I haven’t done anything, ‘Tasha,” Maria huffs. “This cat of yours has a vendetta against me.”

“No she doesn’t, Maria.” 

“She bloody well does, Nat.” Maria takes a deep breath and perches on the edge of the chair. “How’s the mission?”

Natasha hisses in pain.

“Fun. Really, being shot at is my number one thing to do at the moment.”

“Were you hit?” Maria asks, trying her best to ignore the cat behind her.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. Steve got it worse. How are things over there?” 

“They’re fine. Had to send another recruit to medical today. They got too cocky in the sparring rings and well; I put him in his place. All 210 pounds of him.” 

“That’s my girl.” Natasha praises. Liho meows behind Maria and clambers onto her lap awkwardly, purring loudly. “Is that Liho purring?”

“It is.” 

“Sounds like she likes you to me,” Natasha replies, the phones signal crackling. 

“Yeah, now she seems to like me. Half an hour ago she seemed determined to mess all of my work up.” Liho has now curled into a ball and seems quite content on Maria’s lap.

“Have you been giving her attention?” Natasha asks.

“Yes…” 

“Maria.” 

“Not as much as you do.” 

“There you go then. Liho will just be lonely. Cuddle her a bit, tickle her chin then she’ll stop being your shadow.” 

“Is this my homework, Miss Romanoff?” Maria asks as she nervously places her hand on top of Liho’s head.

“It sure is, Miss Hill. I expect you two to be the best of friends when I get home.” 

“That’s unlikely.”

“Sorry? Maria the line is breaking.” 

“I said I’ll try. For you.”

The line goes down and Maria half-heartedly throws her phone onto the table, causing Liho to tense up on her lap. Maria looks down nervously, expecting the cat to go berserk and shred her thighs. But she quickly calms down, snuggling down into her ball once more. Tentatively, Maria pulls her laptop towards her and slowly begins to delete the unwanted numbers and letters. 

Two hours later, Maria has fallen asleep at the table, head resting on her arm as Liho softly purrs in the exact same place. 

Nat (01:17): Call me when you can xx

* * *

“Hill, I needed you in the conference room five minutes ago! Come on.” Fury says from the doorway to her office. Maria looks up and smiles apologetically at him. 

“I know, sir. I’m sorry. I’ll get ready now.” 

Fury nods at her and then departs, shouting one last thing to her as he goes. 

“You have five minutes to get your ass in there!” 

She only needs three. 

Picking her phone back up from the table, Maria redials Natasha’s number again. She’s been trying to get hold of her for almost half a day now and Maria is so close to throwing something out of the window – 

“Hey!” 

“Nat! Are you okay?” 

“Yes…no…” Natasha goes silent for a second and then comes back, her breath coming in pants. 

“Are you running?” Maria asks.

“For a train, yes. Let me put you on hold.”

Maria waits patiently; packing the things she will need for the upcoming meeting. She can hear Natasha calling for Steve and yelling at people to move out of their way. 

“Babe?” Natasha says finally. 

“Yeah, I’m still here.” Maria replies.

“Good. Look, this can only be a quick call okay?” 

“Yeah, I was going to say I can’t talk long, Fury’s on my ass about a meeting that I should be in right now.” 

Natasha tuts her. 

“Maria Hill late for an importing meeting? I thought I would never see the day!” Natasha laughs.

“Oh shut up. Do you need me to let you go?” 

“No,” Natasha replies quickly. “Look, things aren’t going well here and we’re now having to travel to Saudi Arabia.” 

“That doesn’t seem so bad.” 

“Maria,” she whispers, “by doing this we’re adding another two months to the mission, if that.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t have time to explain but things have happened, people have died and…we have no choice. I’m sorry, I promise I’ll be home as soon as I can.” 

“Nat, you have to do what you have to do. I’ll take care of Liho but I can promise when you come home, I will be covered in scratches and bite marks.” 

“Hey, that’s my job.” 

Maria’s face blushes slightly as she smiles. 

“Be safe.” She replies. 

Natasha pauses and then says, 

“I always am.”

* * *

Nat (15:10): _Image Attached._ I think being the American Dream has tired someone out. I wish I were here with you instead. Check the draws in your desk, there should be something waiting for you there. Don’t work too late tonight, Красивая _._ Xx 

Maria looks around the room to make sure no one is watching her and then clicks on the picture attached to the text. Glancing down at her phone under the table, Maria grins. Steve is laying horizontally in a dark train carriage, taking up three chairs, as he seems to be asleep, a newspaper covering his face. 

Maria (18:13): You made that meeting more tolerable. I’ll watch it when I get home…it isn’t anything rude is it? I hope you sleep well and please, _please_ stay safe. Xx

Maria pauses. 

Maria (18:15): _Message saved to drafts._ I think I’m in love with you.

* * *

 

Maria is curled on Natasha’s sofa, a soft green blanket covering her legs. She holds a bottle of beer in her left hand and rests the tip against the side of her head as she watches pictures of her and Natasha fade on and off the TV screen. Maria wasn’t even aware half of these pictures had been taken; the majority were of her when she was in work, with either her back to the camera or when she was speaking in a meeting. Maria makes a mental note to kick Natasha’s ass when she gets back. A couple more pictures pass and then one of Maria’s personal favourites comes on. She pauses the disk and immediately smiles, sitting up slightly in her seat. 

Maria had taken this picture herself when Natasha wasn’t expecting it. She had just finished a training session with Barton, and, making sure her phone was on the camera setting, Maria leapt on the Widow’s back and immediately screamed it was her so Natasha wouldn’t slam her onto the mats. However, the second Maria took the picture and attempted to get down, Natasha refused to let her and had ended up carrying the Deputy Director around SHIELD headquarters on her back for fifteen minutes. 

When Maria presses play again, a picture of Natasha comes on the screen and, from somewhere behind her, Liho meows sadly. Hopping up onto the sofa, the black cat nestles on the far side and every time Natasha came onto the T.V., Liho’s little head pops up and she meows. 

Taking a swig of beer, Maria mumbles, 

“I miss her too, Fleabag. I miss her too.”

* * *

Another week passes and Maria doesn’t hear anything from Natasha. The word agitated doesn’t even come close to what Maria was currently feeling. She keeps herself in a tight routine, hardly giving herself any time to be alone with her thoughts and when she finds herself thinking the worst, Maria either hits the gym or works until silly o’clock in the morning. And Liho? She hasn’t seen the cat in days yet still leaves fresh food out in the morning and nights, just in case she decides to come home. So far, she hasn’t.

She’s typing ferociously at her computer, six take out coffee cups clogging the left half of her desk while files and pieces of loose paper took up the other side, when there’s a small knock at her office door; which over the past few days, is a miracle (Barton just can’t seem the grasp the concept of knocking and waiting for an answer before entering a room. And it proved more of a nuisance when Natasha was in her room with her) and pausing mid sentence, Maria glances at her door. She checks her calendar. She doesn’t have anything in until 4’o’clock: that’s three hours away. 

“Yes?” 

The door opens and glancing up again, Maria’s eyes almost bulge out of her head. 

Sharon Carter, _the_ Sharon Carter stands awkwardly in front of Maria. The last time she saw her was…well, was when they decided to end things. Three days later, Sharon moved to the U.K. and they haven’t spoken since. 

_Shit._

Maria quickly stands to her feet, her chair rolling back and bumping against the wall. 

“S-Sharon. Hi. Come in.” Maria says in a stuttering mess as she walks around her desk. The blonde nods curtly and shuts the door behind her. They then stand awkwardly in front of one another, neither knowing what to say. “How have you been?” 

“I’ve been good. Yeah,” Sharon smiles. “How about you?” 

“SHIELD keeps me on my toes. Do you want to sit down? A drink of water?” Maria asks. Sharon nods and happily takes at seat while Maria goes to her mini fridge and pulls out two bottles of water. She hands one over and sits down on her chair.

“I can imagine me being here is a bit of a shock, isn’t it?” Sharon says, laughing a little. Maria doesn’t know how to reply and so takes a quick sip of her drink. “Trust me, I think I had the same expression as you did when I was told.” 

“Told what?” 

“I’ve been transferred from our base in England, indefinitely.”

_Oh, Nat isn’t going to take this news well._

“And I thought it would be best to tell you now rather than awkwardly bumping into each other in the corridor or in the cafeteria.” Sharon continues. Her drink sits untouched on the table, a small dribble of condensation trickling down the side of the bottle. 

“That’s fair.” 

Sharon smiles and glances at Maria’s desk, eying the coffee cups especially.

“I see something’s haven’t changed,” Sharon says, almost as if she is saddened about the fact. 

“Something’s have.” Maria replies. Sharon raises an eyebrow at her and oh, Maria can’t help the memories that flood back. Her mouth feels very dry. “I’m sure you must know that I am Fury’s second in Command.” 

“I do,” 

“I’m also trying to cut back on my caffeine intake.” 

“You are?” 

“I said trying.” Maria says with a small smirk. “I’ve had my hair cut, too.”

“I can see that. Short hair suits you, Maria.” 

Maria casts her eyes down to her desk and finds a particular spot rather interesting.

“I also have a girlfriend.” 

When Sharon doesn’t respond, Maria risks a glance up and looks at her cautiously.

“Wow. I had no idea. Congratulations.” Sharon replies. “How long have you been together?” It’s a genuine question. 

“6 months.” 

“Practically a long term girlfriend for you.”

Even though Maria knows it’s a joke, it still stings. 

“I’m happy for you, Maria. You deserve to be happy.” 

Maria smiles. 

“Yeah, she can be a handful but it’s worth it. It’s when she’s away on missions it’s the hardest.” 

“She works here?” Sharon asks.

“Yes.” _Please don’t ask me any more questions._

Sensing Maria’s slight discomfort, Sharon softly smiles and stands up with her water bottle.

“I better get back." 

“Of course, I’ll see you round?”

Sharon nods and then leaves Maria’s office quietly. Maria sinks further into her chair and begins to rub her temple, mentally making note to buy some painkillers.

“Oh, Nat isn’t going to take this well.”

Maria (13:05): Please text me when you can. I hope you’re safe xx

* * *

 

Phil walks down the corridor, happily minding his own business, when suddenly; two hands grab him by shirt and drag him into a vacant room. 

“What the - for God’s sake Maria. A simple hello would have done it.” 

But Phil quickly stops smiling when he sees her furious glare. 

“Oh crap. What did I do now?” 

“Did you request for Agent Sharon Carter to be transferred from our base in the UK?” 

Phil laughs and when Maria goes to punch him, he quickly says: 

“No! No! I signed the paperwork to get her transferred over here but I swear to God it wasn’t my idea. I live to torture you, Hill, but even I’m not that harsh.” 

“Find me the name of who arranged this.” 

“Is she really here?” Phil asks. “I haven’t seen her, in what? A year?” 

Maria picks up a file from the table next to them and begins to smack Coulson over and over with it. 

“She. Is. Really. Here!” 

Phil snatches the paper from Maria and throws it back onto the table; taking her wrists before she can abuse him further. 

“Breathe, Hill,” Maria takes a few deep breaths, “I’m taking a wild guess and say that you haven’t heard anything from Romanoff in a while?” 

“And I’ve lost her stupid cat.” 

“Natasha has a cat?” 

“Phil!” 

“Right. Sorry. How do you know you’ve lost it?” he asks. 

“Well I haven’t seen her in a week. I think.” 

“Wow, loosing Romanoff’s cat and now Sharon, she really is going to kick the shit out of you if she gets back.” 

“When, Coulson. Agent Romanoff and Rogers are two of our best agents. They’ll come back.” 

“Which is all the more reason to find this cat of hers. I’ll help you look tonight. We can make food, sort out all this work and, only if we need to, buy Romanoff a new pet.” 

“Thanks Phil.” Maria sighs. She slinks against the wall, mentally and physically drained. 

“When was the last time you got a decent night sleep?” he asks her. Maria shrugs. 

“When Nat left?" 

Phil nods. 

“I can understand how difficult this might be. But don’t worry; she’ll contact you soon. I’m sure she misses you just as much as you miss her; and I can guarantee that she is annoying the crap out of Steve.”

Maria smiles and nods. 

“You’re probably right.” Maria says. She clears her throat and glances out into the corridor, seeing a group of interns looking very shifty. “Let’s get back to work. Take that group to the gym and work drills with them for me. Any slackers, make them run around the field a few times. I’ll be down shortly.” 

Phil smirks, seeing the old Maria seeping through. 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

“So when were you going to tell me you and Romanoff had moved in together?” Phil asks as they climb the stairs to her apartment. Maria looks at him.

“We haven’t moved in together, Phil.” Maria says.

“6 months is practically a life time for you.” Phil replies. 

“Oh shut up.” 

They reach Natasha’s floor and walk along the dimly lit hallway. The apartment block is decent for the part of town (Maria has numerously tried talking her into moving but whenever she tries, Natasha often has a few distracting tactics up her sleeve) and they both know Natasha is capable of taking care of herself. But it never stops Maria worrying. 

“What kind of cat are we looking for?” Phil asks. 

“A small one?” 

“You don’t know the breed?” Phil replies. 

“Liho is a cat. That’s all I know.”

They reach Natasha’s door and Maria immediately begins to fumble around in her handbag in search of the set of keys. 

“What colour is she?” 

“Black,” Maria says as she finally manages to get a grip on the keying. “There you are.” 

She unlocks the door and opens it, stepping inside with Phil on her heels. 

“So we’re searching for a black cat –” 

Maria manages to duck in time but Phil doesn’t see it coming. He is suddenly gets thrown back by a flying fur ball and howls in pain when the cat attaches itself to his face.

“LIHO!” Maria yells, grabbing the screeching cat from around its stomach and yanking it away. The second she sees Maria, Liho calms down and for once, doesn’t fuss in Maria’s arms; she even begins to purr a little. “Holy fuck, Phil I am so sorry! Are you okay?”

Liho thankfully didn’t do a lot of damage...although a scratch on Phil’s forehead looks as if it needs stitches...but apart from that, he got off lucky. Phil scowls at the both of them but Liho is oblivious to it, purring happily in Maria’s arms. 

“She doesn’t like strangers.” Maria explains. “Liho didn’t like me for a while when Nat first got her. I think she saw my arms as scratching posts...” 

“Seriously, Maria? This fucking stings!” 

“Go to the bathroom, I’ll patch you up.” Maria says. She waits until Phil is at a safe distance before chucking the cat onto the sofa. “Stay, Fleabag.” 

Five minutes later and Maria is pinning Phil down as she cleans his face with antibiotic solution. He squirms before her as she relentlessly keeps up the abusive strokes. 

“Maria - ow! Get off, this hurts!” 

“Oh, stop whining ya big baby. I’m almost done.” 

“Do I need any stitches?” he nervously asks. Maria looks closely at the rather deep scratch on his forehead. She bites her lip nervously as she gently prods the skin around it. “Please don’t say -” 

“Yes.” 

“How many?” he asks. 

“3. Maybe 4 at a push.” 

“I’m going to kill that cat!” Phil snaps while Maria returns to the First Aid cabinet above the sink. She installed it 2 months ago and already, she has had to restock it almost three times.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Phil says. He groans and bumps his head against the wall, moving uncomfortably on the toilet seat.

* * *

 

“You better not have damaged my face, Hill.” 

“Look for yourself, you big baby.” 

Maria can’t help but laugh as Phil goes straight to the mirror and looks at himself, eyeing her handy work on his forehead. Maria rolls her eyes at him as she wipes up some blood from the sink. 

“Not bad,” she hears him mutter. 

“I’m sorry,” she replies as she removes the gloves, “what was that?” 

He turns to look at her and frowns. 

“Don’t let it get to your head.” 

“Too late." 

“You are insufferable.”

Maria grins at him and walks to the bathroom door. She opens it, checks Liho isn’t around and motions for Phil to follow him out. 

“Romanoff has a nice place.” he says as he admires the lounge and adjoining kitchen. He walks around the sofa and goes to sit down when he quickly spots Liho sleeping on a cushion. “Will the cat attack me again?” 

“What was that?” Maria shouts from the kitchen. Liho’s ears twitch and Phil backs away slightly. She pops her head into the lounge and Phil frantically waves her over. With a sigh, Maria walks over and looks at where he’s pointing. “Yes, well spotted, Coulson. It’s a sleeping cat.”

“Will it attack me again?”

Maria shrugs. 

“Only one way to find out.” Maria replies. She goes to walk towards the cat but Phil grabs her arm. 

“Don’t you dare!” 

Maria looks at him and smirks. 

“You are actually scared of the cat, aren’t you?” she asks him incredulously.

“I’m not keen on an animal that can do this to my face!” he hisses.

Liho suddenly looks up at the two of them and tilts her head. She stretches and shows off her sharp looking claws in the process and then walks over to them. Perching on the arm of the sofa, she meows. 

“Keep that thing away from me.” 

Maria laughs and cautiously holds out her hand; Liho warily sniffs it and then rubs her face against it, purring cheerfully. 

“Fleabag hated me not long ago. Maybe you’re her new chew toy now.” Maria says as she scratches Liho behind the ear. 

“Please don’t.” 

“Baby,” Maria says as she walks over to the sofa, Liho directly behind her, meowing loudly. “I know, I know, you dumb cat!” 

Phil slowly walks into the kitchen, watching Liho the entire time; but the cat is too busy pawing at Maria’s leg. 

“Ow!” Maria groans, pushing the feline away, but Liho comes back quick enough and carries on pawing at Maria until finally, with a pouch of food in hand, Liho scurries over to the food bowls and meows impatiently. Maria looks at Phil. “Can you start on dinner?” 

“Sure.” 

While Maria sorts out Liho (and only manages to get bitten once), Phil busies himself around the kitchen and successfully manages to locate the pasta by the time Maria returns to him. 

“Need a hand?” she asks him.

“Please. I don’t know where anything is...”

* * *

 With dinner on plates, the two now sit at the table and eat in a comfortable silence. Liho has long disappeared into Natasha’s room and Maria knows she won’t see her now until tomorrow morning when she comes to feed her. Phil seems to have relaxed now since the cat’s disappearance but every now and then; she catches him glancing over his shoulder. 

“So,” Maria says as she swallows some wine. “After this we’ll sort out the paperwork for the new recruits.” 

Phil nods as he chews a mouthful of pasta. 

“And look over the files Fury gave us. I glanced at them before and I swear, he likes to keep us on our toes.” 

Maria hummed in agreement as she popped a cherry tomato into her mouth. 

“He wouldn’t be Fury if he didn’t.” she replies. “The files look a bitch though. Especially if he wants them in tomorrow before briefing.” 

“Romanoff has coffee here doesn’t she?” Phil asks. 

“Of course she does. But please remind me to restock it. Nat would kill me if I didn’t.” 

“Yeah...we’ve all witnessed Romanoff in the morning pre coffee. That poor newbie. He didn’t even stand a chance.”

Maria grins over her wine glass. 

“Admit it, from our perspective, it was funny.” 

Before Maria can reply though, a crash comes from Natasha’s bedroom, causing them both to jerk. Seconds later and Liho walks out and silently sits on the kitchen chair opposite them. Phil glares at the cat with a tense jaw while Maria gets up and goes to inspect the damage. Phil is too busy watching Maria leave and when he turns back to continue glaring at the cat, Liho now sits directly in front of him. He flies back, chair toppling over but the cat doesn’t seem fussed; instead she turns to eye up his food and sniffs at it. 

“Shoo you pest!” 

But Liho ignores him and tentatively licks the remains of his pasta dish. Glaring at the cat, Maria’s phone begins to ring somewhere in the room. Looking around, Phil tries to locate the device. He moves cushions, checks under the sofa and attempts to follow the sound of the muffled vibration. Liho watches from the table, unamused by his presence in her home. 

He finally finds it, half hidden under her handbag on the table by the door. He swiftly picks the phone up and answers it. 

“Hello?” 

“…Maria?”

“Natasha?” 

“Coulson…?” Natasha asks. “Why did you answer my girlfriend’s phone?” 

“She’s a bit busy with your devil cat, Romanoff.” Phil replies.

Natasha grunts in pain. 

“Liho isn’t a ‘devil cat’, Coulson. Shut up. Can I speak to Maria? I don’t have long.” 

“Sure, hang on.” Phil says. He puts the phone to his shoulder and yells: “MARIA!” 

After a few seconds, Maria shouts back. 

“Little busy, Coulson!” 

“Natasha’s on the phone!” he calls back. He doesn’t even hear her feet on the floor but suddenly, Maria is right in front of him, grabbing for the phone. “Ah, ah, ah, say please.” 

“Give her the phone, asshole.” Natasha’s slightly muffled voice comes from the cell.

A punch to the gut later and Phil is doubled over on the floor while Maria happily walks back into Natasha’s bedroom; phone in hand. Shutting the door, Maria leans against it and takes a deep breath. 

“Hey,” she says. 

“You took your time.” Natasha replies. Tears spring to Maria’s eyes and she hastily wipes them away. It’s been so long. 

“You’re one to talk, Romanoff.” She replies back, her voice shaky. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“How’s the mission going?” Maria asks, sliding down the door until she sits on the floor. 

Natasha grunts again and shuffles around.

“Messy.” 

“Injuries?” 

“Bullet wound to my left thigh. Knife wound to my arm. Couple of bruises and a few potential fractured ribs. Nothing major.” 

Maria closes her eyes and gently hits her head on the door.

“You know I’ve taken more.” Natasha carries on. 

“It doesn’t stop me worrying, Nat.”

“…I know.”

Maria knows their phone call is coming to an end but she can’t bring herself to speak. 

“So I hear Coulson has met Liho.” Natasha says and Maria can feel her smirk through the phone. 

“He has and I had to give him stitches in his forehead.” 

Natasha laughs – Gosh, Maria has missed that sound – and she can hear Steve in the background. 

“Liho is quite territorial.” 

“Yeah, we gathered. She seems to like me now, though. Let me pick her up and everything!”

“Wow, impressive. I better not get replaced when I get back.” Natasha replies.

“I can’t make any promises.” 

“Hang on a second, Maria.” Natasha quickly says and then suddenly everything on her end becomes muffled. Maria nervously bites at her lip and when Phil screams in the other room, she is on her feet in seconds. 

“Coulson!” 

Running back into the front room, the front door is wide open and both Phil and Liho are nowhere to be seen. 

“Maria?” Natasha asks. “What’s going on? Are you safe?” 

“Hang on, Nat. I think Liho has chased Phil out of your apartment.” 

“You better go save him from my scary cat.” Natasha says. “But before you go! I miss you.” 

Maria grins as she goes into the hallway. 

“I miss you too.”

* * *

 

“I think I need to see the medic.” The agent groans from the floor. Maria towers over him as he holds his left arm to his chest. She probably did hit him a little too hard, she has to admit but he wasn’t concentrating… 

“Go on,” Maria sighs. “Tell them I sent you and you’ll be seen straight away.” 

Helping the man up to his feet, Maria motions for an agent sat on the bench to help.

“Take him to medical.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

When the two have left the gym, Maria jogs over to the benches and grabs her gym bag. She pulls out her phone and sees a message from Natasha. 

Nat (13:17): Remember when I said I was a sucker for a girl in uniform? Xx 

Maria (13:18): I remember xx 

Fifteen minutes. Hardly a decent workout but it did get her out of her office. If she has a quick shower, she could grab a coffee from the cafeteria and still have plenty of time before this meeting – 

“Sharon?” Maria calls out. The blonde smiles awkwardly and waves.

“Hi. I didn’t know you’d be in here.” 

“I had to get away from my desk, I was going crazy.” 

Sharon laughs in agreement. 

“You took that agent down pretty quick. Surely you’re not quitting after what? Ten minutes?” Sharon asks. 

“I don’t have anyone else to spar with and I’ve got a meeting to prepare for.” 

“Well, I’m here…I could be your partner for a bit. If you wanted…” Sharon replies.

“I don’t know, Sharon…” 

“…Or are you afraid I’ll pin you like last time?” 

Maria huffs and drops her towel into her bag. 

“As if you remember that.” 

“It’s not every day someone pins the great Maria Hill in a sparring session. Well, Romanoff can but she can pin everyone.” 

“That’s true.” Maria replies as she walks onto the mats. 

“She’s your girlfriend, isn’t she?” Sharon asks, following her.

“How did you find out?” 

“It isn’t exactly a secret around here. Everyone calls you the ‘power couple’.” 

_They do?_

“Interesting.” 

Sharon suddenly swings at Maria, who is caught off guard completely but somehow manages to avoid the hit. 

“I wasn’t ready,” Maria snaps. 

Sharon swings again, and this time Maria is prepared and successfully blocks the punch. 

“Enemies won’t wait until you’re ready. You used to tell me that.” 

Maria sighs and keeps her fists up. _It’s what you need. A work out. Natasha can’t be upset at me for keeping fit._

Maria is miles away in her head and as a result, gets a strong right hook to the jaw. She goes with the momentum and stumbles to the side. Wiggling her jaw, Maria feels something crack. 

“Focus, Hill. Or are you worried Natasha is gonna get jealous?” Sharon taunts.

_What, she can read minds now?_

“If Natasha got jealous, you should be worried.” Maria throws back. Then seeing Sharon tense, Maria lands a few swift punches, forcing the other woman back a few steps. She keeps the assault coming and doesn’t give Sharon time to punch back and in one swift kick to the back of her ankle; the blonde collapses on her knees. “You almost lasted – 

Sharon tackles Maria’s leg and wobbling unsteadily, she falls backwards onto the floor; her arms and legs quickly pinned. Maria tries – and quickly fails – to move; Sharon has gotten a lot stronger since Maria has last seen her.

“You were saying?” Sharon said smugly.

“Shut. Up.”

Maria glares up at Sharon. She is really close to her face, their noses almost touching. Hair curtains around Maria’s face like golden rays and the moment feels almost intimate.   

“Want another round? Promise I’ll go easy on you.” 

Maria looks into Sharon’s eyes. There is no need for her to be this close. God, what Natasha would do – to the both of them! – if she walks in now and finds them on the floor like this. Romanoff is quite territorial over Maria (anyone can see that) but jealousy is a rare look on her. Anyone that tries to chat Maria up in a bar or out on the street quickly scamper away under the harsh glare of her red haired girlfriend. 

But this compromising position would most definitely kill them both. So Maria nods and quickly says, 

“Yes.” 

Sharon lets her up and backs off slightly, watching Maria cautiously. Under normal circumstances, Maria would instantly fight back, pin her and not give Sharon a second to recover; but today, her head is well and truly fucked. 

“Actually, Sharon. Can we take a rain check?” Maria says as she hops to her feet.

“Oh, erm, yeah sure.” 

With a firm nod, Maria leaves the mats and grabs her stuff. She turns to leave the room and spots Sharon still standing on the mats, watching her. 

“Let’s do this again sometime. It was fun.” She says as she ties her blonde hair up. 

Maria nods and smiles a little and slowly begins to walk backwards towards the door. 

“Yeah, we’ll have to arrange something.” 

“Soon. I think you could use the practice, Hill.” There’s a playful smirk that accompanies Sharon’s words and Maria can’t help but smile back. 

“We’ll see, Carter. We’ll see.” Saluting her, Maria blindly pushes the door open and hears a small yelp. Turning around, she sees Phil covering his nose. “Shit.”

Leaving the gym, Maria slaps his hand away from his face and observes the damage done to his nose. 

“There isn’t even any blood, Phil.” She chides.

“Bloody hurt.” 

“Is there any reason why you were lurking around the gym, Coulson? I need to shower.” 

“I actually need a favour,” he says, dragging her away from the door. Rolling her eyes, Maria allows herself to be pulled away until they stand in an empty corridor. 

“Your favours never end well for me.” She replies. Phil smacks her arm 

“This one may interest you…I asked Clint out last night.” Phil says with a huge grin. 

“You did! Oh finally!”

“But! Maria listen! Clint has a single friend and suggested a double date…and I panicked okay?” 

“You didn’t.”

Phil sheepishly smiles. 

“If it’s any help…his friend is a lesbian.”

“No! That bloody well doesn’t help, you idiot!” Maria hisses. “I have a girlfriend, do you remember her?” 

“Of course I do, Hill! But,” Phil dodges a punch. “Hill! It’s not even a date! Technically for you…just please come keep the girl company, eat a lovely dinner and then just go home after it.” 

“For God sake, Coulson.” 

“You’re considering it though, aren’t you?” Phil says. 

“Only because you’re my best friend, you dick.” Maria groans. “Natasha is actually going to kill us.” 

“I know, but I would hopefully die with an incredibly beautiful boyfriend.” Phil says with a lopsided smile.

“Just to recap, Phil. This is a date for you and Clint only! I’m just coming to keep some girl company.” 

“Yes!” 

“Just promise me, if you get a second date, it’ll just be the two of you.” 

“Of course,” Phil replies. “I imagine you’ll be a little busy with Romanoff –” 

“Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.” Maria cuts in. Phil nods. 

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me, Hill.” 

She shrugs. 

“What are best friends for?” she says. 

“Getting each other out of shit. If Natasha doesn’t take this news well, I’ll help as much as I can. I promise.” 

“Thanks Phil.” Maria says. She takes in a shaky breath and glances down the corridor, hearing footsteps coming their way. “I better go. Text me the details later.”

“I will.” 

Maria winks at him and then walks down the corridor only to stop when she remembers something.

“Oh and Phil, make sure this single girl knows I am not her date, please. I want to minimalize the casualties when Nat finds out.”

* * *

When Maria gets to the restaurant, Phil is waiting for her outside. She pauses mid-step when she sees him, quite unable to believe how…handsome he looks! It’s actually quite bizarre how well he scrubs up. Walking up to him, Maria pokes him in the chest. 

“I hardly recognised you,” she says. 

“It took me a few seconds to notice you, Hill. Dresses suit you.”

Maria rolls her eyes and playfully shoves him away.

“Don’t get used to it.”

Phil smirks and says, 

“I won’t. Shall we?” Phil holds his arm out and Maria links it.

“You’re buying _all_ of my drinks tonight, Coulson.” 

“Yeah, I expected that.” Phil replies as they walk inside the building. Their coats are instantly taken off them and their drink orders are taken as they are shown to their table that is situated towards the rear of the room. When Clint sees them, he smiles and stands up. Taking Maria’s hand, Phil thanks the waiter and then leads her to the table. Pulling out a seat, Maria thanks him and sits down, noticing a vacant chair besides her. 

 _Please tell me she has decided not to come._  

Phil pecks Clint’s cheek and sits besides him. 

“Maria,” Clint says with a shocked smile.

“Yep, that’s me.” She replies. 

“I thought Phil was going to bring someone…else. Seeing as you are dating my best friend.” 

“You know how to make someone feel special, don’t you Barton.” Maria replies. “I’m here as a favour. Not a date.”

“Crap.” Clint mutters. He looks incredibly uncomfortable. A waiter stops at their table and distracts Maria long enough for Clint to grab Phil’s arm and hastily whisper something into his ear. Maria takes a sip of her drink and observes the two men before her. 

“Has your friend decided not to join us tonight?” she asks. 

“No…she’s in the bathroom.” Clint replies. Something is bothering him…no, something is bothering them both. 

“What’s the matter with you two?” Maria asks. 

“N-nothing,” Phil replies. The two men look behind Maria.

“Holy shit, Clint…” Phil mutters.

“I told you her name!” Clint hisses back at Phil. 

“Believe it or not, I know a few people who have the _same_ name.” 

“What the fuck are you two –” 

“Sorry about that, the line for the ladies was horrendous,” A female says, sitting down next to Maria.

“Sharon?” Maria incredulously. _You have got to be kidding me._

“Oh my God, Maria?” Sharon replies, looking just as shocked as she it. Eyes slowly turn back to the two shell-shocked men before them; Maria forces a smile and in a sickly sweet tone, says, 

“Phil, can I have a word quickly?” 

Phil shakes his head and visibly shrinks back into his seat. With a small eye twitch, Maria kicks him harshly in the shin before standing up. 

“Now.” 

“Coming. Won’t be long you two.” 

By the time Phil is standing up, Maria is half way towards the bathroom. A very nervous Phil follows her. He briefly loses visual when Maria disappears around a corner but by the time he catches up, she is standing there waiting for him, fire in her eyes.

“How many times am I going to have to say sorry for you to believe me?” Phil asks with both his hands raised. 

“I actually can’t believe you!” Maria hisses as she shoves him back into the wall. “It’s bad enough I’m even here, Phil! And now Clint’s single friend is Sharon!” 

“I know! I know.” Phil sighs. “Clint and I didn’t click, like at all until it was too late.” 

Maria glares at him. 

“How did you not click, like at all?” she mimics. 

“Well, Clint only said her first name, Maria and I don’t have any other gay friends. It was an honest mistake.”

“I’m leaving.”

Phil quickly grabs Maria’s hand and stops her from walking away.

“Please don’t, Hill. You’re already here and you both know it isn’t a date. Please, just…please?” 

Maria groans and snatches her hand away. 

“You’re going to be my shield when Natasha hears about this.” 

Half an hour later and part way through her starter, Maria is thinking of all the different ways Natasha is going to kill her. 

_#45: Incredibly painful death by toothbrush._

_Sharon stop staring at me._

_#46: Slow death (approx. 3mins) by strangulation._

* * *

 

_#89: Death by 1000 paper cuts._

_#90: Death by Liho._

Maria and Sharon awkwardly walk side by side as Clint and Phil walks slightly ahead, hand in hand and feeling very merry. The date was a complete and utter success (for those two anyway) and Maria had managed to keep her mental list going for the entire evening. She glanced up and saw the corner where she would finally be free from this night but because of the slow pace the two idiots in front of her were going, she wouldn’t be there anytime soon. 

 _#91: ‘Accidental’ death by being pushed from the top of a staircase._  

“Maria?” 

_No, please don’t try to make small talk, Sharon._

“Hmm?” 

“That was nice, wasn’t it?” Sharon says.

_God, this woman is clueless._

“No, Sharon it really wasn’t.” 

_#92: Death by small talk._

“Did you enjoy your meal?” Sharon asks. 

“No Sharon, I didn’t. I don’t even know what I ate because I was too busy thinking of the different ways my girlfriend might kill me for agreeing to help Phil out.”

“She sounds a little much.” 

Maria inhales deeply through her nose. 

“I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer. Goodnight, Sharon.” 

“I thought you were going to walk me home?” she asks, resting her hand on Maria’s shoulder to stop her walking away. 

“For the final time, Carter. This isn’t a date.” Maria growls at her. She steps back and Sharon’s hand falls from her shoulder in a not so subtle caress. It’s clearly meant to be seductive – Maria remembers her doing it when they were dating – but now it just makes her skin crawl. Something, no a flash of red hair catches Maria’s eye from across the street, and, in a brief moment of panic, Maria is sure Natasha is there. 

 _#93: After getting caught on a not date, date, death by bullet through the eye._  

“Phil and Clint are going your way, make sure you stick close to them. This city isn’t nice to women who walk home alone in the dark.” 

Saying a quick bye to Phil and Clint, who by now are almost sucking one another’s faces off, Maria briskly walks to the corner and turns left, while the group of three walk straight ahead.

_#94: Death caused by sheer stupidity, to which, Natasha has no involvement._

* * *

 

Maria lies on the sofa as she randomly flicks through the television channels. Her laptop sits forgotten on the coffee table in front of her, the screensaver switching every thirty seconds. Maria hadn’t been home long – an hour at the most – and within that time, she has managed to do next to nothing besides change into something comfier, grab a glass of wine and lie on the couch. She opened her laptop out of habit but had no intention of doing any work tonight. 

The Skype alert for an incoming call makes Maria jump and her eyes snap to the laptop. She reaches over, taps the mouse pad and nearly falls off the sofa when she sees the caller I.D. Without realising it, she accidentally selects on the camera button and within seconds, a blurry image Natasha has loaded onto Maria’s laptop screen. 

“M…ia?” Natasha’s voice crackles through. Maria sits up and grabs her machine in slight disbelief. 

“Natasha?” 

She tries to reply but Maria can’t hear anything. She can just about spot Natasha’s eye roll and then suddenly, red hair vanishes from the camera. A few seconds pass and the image becomes a lot clearer, showing a very smug looking Natasha. 

“Surprise,” she says with a huge grin.

“I think I’m still in shock.” Maria replies. She strokes the screen where Natasha’s bruised face is and sighs. “I wish you were really here.” 

“You and me both,” Natasha says. “But I have some news for you." 

“Oh?”

“The mission, it’s practically done. I’ll be home in the next couple of days!” 

Maria laughs happily and has to force the tears down. 

_Maria Hill does not cry over Skype._

There’s a shuffle to her left but Maria is too occupied with Natasha to even notice.

“Holy crap, Natasha I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too, Maria. I can’t wait to come home.” Natasha sighs. She puts her hair up into a bun and rubs her neck. 

“You’ll have to tell me when so I can do something special for you when you get back.” 

“Can you please keep it clean while I’m in the same room?” Steve says from somewhere in the room. 

“Rogers I didn’t actually mean that in a rude way.” Maria replies to him. She mouths _much_ to Natasha who winks back at her. Liho hops onto the sofa and meows loudly, immediately catching Natasha’s attention.

“Liho!”

The cat turns to the door and begins to purr, her tail flicking slightly. 

“She’s over here, Fleabag.” Maria sighs, tapping the cat on the back. Liho instantly begins to growl. “One second, Nat.” Maria places the laptop back onto the coffee table and grabs the cat in one swift motion; keeping it at arms length, just in case. She holds the wriggling thing in front of the camera and Natasha squeals (actually squeals). 

“How has she been? She looks thinner." 

It takes a few seconds for Maria to click the question is aimed at her.

“Trust me, if anything, she’s gained a few pounds.” Maria replies as she puts the cat down on the floor; but seconds later; Liho is back on the sofa and on Maria’s lap, refusing to be ignored. “Liho.” Maria groans.

“Aw, she wants to stay. Give her a cuddle from me.”

Maria frowns at her.

“If I tried to cuddle Liho, she would attack me.” Liho seems to understand this as she digs her claws into Maria’s thighs. “Ah!”

“I thought you two were getting on?” Natasha asks, looking a little distracted.

“Yeah, so did I! Nat your cat is so temperamental.”

“She’s fine with me, Maria. Maybe she doesn’t like the thought of sharing?”

“Hey, I’ve been around longer than this fleabag…” Maria looks up and for a moment, the two women are lost in one another’s eyes – despite the slight pixilation and Liho’s constant meowing – and the moment feels almost magical.

“You’re blushing, Maria.”

“That tends to happen a lot around you.” But just as soon as the moment starts, it is soon ruined. A loud bang on Natasha’s end shocks them all and the camera falls forwards, cutting Maria’s vision completely.

“Nat!”

Gunshots pierce Maria’s ears and, throwing Liho away, she dives for her laptop and frantically presses random keys.

“Nat!”

But she doesn’t get a reply; all Maria can hear are screams and gunshots and she hopes the screams don’t belong to Steve or Natasha. The camera suddenly moves and not moving quick enough, Maria covers her own with her thumb. A man curiously peers into the camera and shakes it slightly before getting bored and putting it back down. Maria watches him walk away, turn and aim his gun right at her. There’s a loud bang and then her laptop says: _Connection lost._

Maria shuts her laptop and is about to call Phil when she gets a text from Natasha instead.

Nat (22:47): We’re okay. I’ll be home soon. I promise.

* * *

 

The next day and Maria is a frantic mess. After getting two, maybe three hours sleep tops; she is purely relying on coffee to get her through the day. She is nervously pacing her office while she dials Phil’s number for the fifth time. Her hands are beyond shaky and misdialling again, Maria is close to throwing her phone against the wall.

 _Breathe, Hill,_ she thinks as she rubs her hand against her work pants. Tapping the correct number in this time, Maria silently prays that Nat and Steve have officially checked in with SHIELD, that they’re safe and on their way. That’s all she wants to hear.

It goes to voicemail _again_ and Maria throws the stupid piece of technology on the floor; watching it bounce a few times before landing face down near her desk. She has every right to stomp down as hard as possible, until the thing breaks into a million pieces, but the thought of Natasha only being able to contact her via that cell stops her. Instead, Maria huffs, picks the phone up and half-heartedly tosses it onto her chair.

She needs to find Phil. She needs answers. She can’t just sit in her office and not know anything! Grabbing her empty coffee mug, Maria leaves her office and heads for the break area with hopes to see Coulson on her travels. He is just as much of a coffee addict as she is.

She passes office after office, agent after agent when, as she finally reaches the elevators, Maria hears her name. Pausing mid step, Maria looks around the empty hallway when she realizes her name came from inside an office. Reading the name on the door, Maria rolls her eyes.

_Of course._

_S._ Carter

Glancing around the hallway one last time, Maria can’t help but listen in slightly at her conversation, but, because the door is shut, it is difficult to hear a lot.

“…Ex…Natasha fucking Romanoff…cat sitting!”

Maria sighs and walks on. Sharon really needs to move on. Soon. Preferably before Natasha gets back and buries her into the ground.

* * *

 

Maria finally finds Phil in the break room with Clint. The two are bickering over the last candy bar while the coffee machine behind them works away. Maria watches them for a few seconds; happy she has gone unnoticed and leans against the doorframe. Phil eventually gets the chocolate bar free and runs slightly ahead, happy with himself until he spots Maria at the door. His face instantly morphs into concern. Dropping the candy bar onto the table next to him, Phil rushes forwards and envelopes Maria into a hug.

She tries to hold the tears in, she really does. But the second Phil has her in his arms; Maria can’t hold them back anymore. She hates crying. Crying isn’t going to help Nat and Steve. A stream of incomprehensible words flow from her mouth and are muffled by Phil’s shoulder.

“Woh, Maria. Calm down.” Phil says gently. Behind him Clint rushes over to them.

“What’s happened? Where’s Nat?”

Maria finally looks up from Phil’s shoulder.

“She hasn’t reported in?”

“No,” the two men reply in unison. They look at one another.

“They were supposed to last night,” Phil carries on. “But it never came through.”

Maria shuts her eyes and mentally counts to ten in her head. _Breathe._

“Maria, what’s happened?” Phil asks.

“We were on Skype…I don’t know her location but everything was fine…and then suddenly it just went wrong. There were gunshots, screams. Her camera got knocked over and I couldn’t see a thing and when it was moved again, one of their attackers was on the other end.”

“What did they look like?” Clint asks.

“Their faces were covered. I couldn’t see.”

“We’ll have to send a squad out,” Clint says. “Send me. I’ll find them –”

“They’re safe.” Maria quickly says. “Nat, she text me after the attack – said they were okay and that she would see me soon…they must be waiting to be in a secure enough location to report in.”

Phil nods and looks at Clint.

“Update Fury.” He tells him. Clint nods, pats Maria on the shoulder and leaves the room, bumping into someone as he goes. “And you, Maria. You need to go home. Get some rest.”

“No –”

“Don’t argue with me, Hill. You aren’t doing yourself any good by being here on next to no sleep. I’ll keep you updated with their ETA.” 

Maria nods, physically exhausted. 

“Fury would kill me if I took any time off.”

“Leave him to me. Just get yourself home. Avoid the devil cat and sleep, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Phil.”

“No need to thank me.” He pecks her on the forehead. “Just look after yourself. For Natasha’s sake at least.”

“You promise you’ll keep me informed?” Maria asks, as she is lead to the door.

“I promise.” Phil replies. “Now go, I need to sort my coffee.”

* * *

 

“Maria!”

The brunette stops walking and looks behind her. Sharon runs out of her office and comes up to her, looking concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“…Yes…why wouldn’t I be?” Maria replies.

“Don’t be mad but I overheard your conversation in the break room…and I just wanted to be here…as a friend…to make sure you’re okay.”

Maria inhales deeply.

“I’m fine,” she replies. “Honestly.”

Sharon smiles and Maria can’t help but smile back.

“I better get going…” Maria carries on.

“Are you happy with her?” Sharon blurts out and Maria is slightly taken back.

“I’m guessing you mean Nat?” Sharon nods. “Yes. I really am.”

“Then I’m happy for you, Maria. And I really mean that.”

Maria walks down the corridor again and in a gesture of friendship, holds her hand out. Sharon looks at it.

“It’s called a handshake, Carter.”

Sharon takes Maria’s hand in hers and as they shake hands, Sharon tentatively reaches out and strokes a stray piece of hair behind Maria’s ear.

“Sometimes I wish we could have a second chance.” Sharon whispers. 

Maria pulls her hand away and clenches her jaw.

“I’ll see you round, Carter.” Maria says sternly.

“Maria! Maria, I’m sorry! Maria!”

But Hill isn’t having any of it and storms down the corridor, heading for her office.

* * *

 

By the time Maria gets back to Natasha’s apartment, she is ready to collapse. Her body is sore and, closing the door with her foot, she walks over to the sofa and falls face first on it. She sighs and nestles into a cushion. From somewhere in the house, Liho meows to acknowledge that she is in fact home and not sulking around in a nearby alleyway. Maria grunts in reply and finally falls into a sleep.

Maria groggily wakes when she hears the click of the lock on the front door.

Her first thought is Natasha and she sits up hopefully as the door opens but then she sees the tip of a gun and throws herself onto the floor. The bullet shoots through the sofa and hits the floor where her head was mere seconds ago. Someone creeps into the room and fires another shot, this one slicing through the top of Maria’s thigh. She grits her teeth and quickly taps around underneath the couch for a gun she knows Natasha keeps hidden. Yanking it free, Maria shoots from the small gap under the sofa and hits them straight through the toe. Running over to him, Maria kicks his gun away and holds her own against his head.

“Who sent you?” she growls.

The door creaks and Maria uses the goon on the floor as a shield to deflect the bullets that are relentlessly being shot at her. She throws the body forwards and hits one of her attackers dead on. Running forwards, Maria grabs the shooters arm, bends their arm until they drop it and then elbows them in the face hard enough to break their nose. They fall down like deadweight but before Maria can block it, someone zaps her in the shoulder. She calls out in pain and very nearly passes out. She manages to punch out but the pain is almost blinding and all of a sudden, Maria is airborne.

Her body smashes with the coffee table and pain sears through her entire body. She struggles to get up but is quickly kicked back down again by a boot-clad foot.

“We take her alive.” The one who is towering over her says.

“Shame,” a voice from the floor hisses. “I was gonna enjoy putting a bullet in her skull!”

_Is that…is that a British accent?_

Maria sees a fist coming down hard and groans when it connects with her face over and over. She’s on the brink of consciousness yet still manages to spit out a glob of blood from her mouth. Cold metal against her wrists jerk her slightly and just for good measure, the Taser zaps Maria again and she jerks uncontrollably over the debris.

Liho comes sprinting from the bedroom and launches herself at the male looming over Maria. He cries out when sharp claws and teeth tear at his skin; he yanks frantically at the cat, trying hopelessly to get her off.

“Get her out of here!” He yells as he grabs Liho by the neck and throws her away. Expecting an attack again, he readies his gun and shoots when the cat comes charging back 

“LIHO!” Maria yells while she is being dragged by her hair across the floor. The cat howls in pain and stumbles to the floor, meowing sadly. “Liho!”

“Oh shut up.” The British attacker snaps. He tazes Maria again but this time doesn’t stop. He watches with sick humour as the Deputy Director jerks and wiggles against her control.

“Fuck…you…” Maria manages to say before the darkness consumes her and she is out cold.

Her limp body is dragged away and Natasha’s apartment is left in a chaotic mess of blood and broken furniture. Liho lies on the floor, a small dribble of blood flowing slowly from a small wound in her left side. Under the wreckage of the table, Maria’s phone flashes; its screen cracked and ugly.

Phil (13:34): Romanoff and Rogers have checked in. They’re on their way back, Maria

* * *

 

Maria wakes with a start, gasping, as her eyes focus in the dimly lit room. Her arms and legs are tightly bound by rope to a wooden chair in the middle of, what Maria can just make out, to be an abandoned warehouse. She licks her cracked lips and tastes the metallic tang of crispy blood.

“Где она?” A voice to the side of her asks.

“Where is who?” Maria replies. Her voice is slightly hoarse and she gulps in attempt to hydrate her irritably dry mouth.

“You know who I mean, you stupid bitch.”

“You’re British,” Maria points out.

“And you, Deputy,” he replies, bending down in front of her, “are in a lot of trouble.”

“Screw you, asshole.” Maria replies. He grabs her cheeks and squeezes painfully until tears fill her eyes 

“Tell me where the whore of your girlfriend is and I’ll make sure your death is quick.” When Maria doesn’t reply, he shoves her away and walks over to a table. He picks a knife up and a bottle of water. Maria’s eyes instantly go to the bottle and watch as he takes a large gulp. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Would you like some?” He shakes a metal bottle of water and it sloshes inside. Maria doesn’t reply. The man tilts the bottle and pours some of the water onto Maria’s lap. It dribbles uncomfortably down her legs and puddles in her lap. “I’ll give you some if you just tell me where Natalia Alianovna is hiding.”        

He stops pouring and looks at Maria expectedly 

“No.”

He grows impatient and harshly smacks her across the face with the bottle. The sound echoes around the room. Maria blows some hair off her face and looks at him.

“You can torture me all you want. But I will _never_ tell you anything.”

“Wrong answer, love.”

The knife flickers in the light above them as he grabs Maria’s hair and yanks her head back.

* * *

 

Along the corridor, agents quickly move out of the way, some diving into busy rooms while others pressed themselves up against the walls. No one dares get in their way. Not with the murderous glares that are shot at them as the two older agents march past them. They grow closer to their desired location and gradually, shouting becomes more audible until, with a great boot, the door to Phil Coulson’s door slams open; and everyone immediately goes quiet.

“Nat! Steve!” Clint yells, diving off Phil’s desk and running to them. He practically jumps on the smaller woman who easily pushes him to the side before storming up to Phil and grabbing him by the shirt.

“Where the fuck is she, Coulson?”

“We’re working on it, Natasha, I promise we are.” Phil quickly replies. He tries to pry her small hands from his shirt but only manages to make her grip on tighter. Clint walks up to them and picks Natasha up by her waist and, with a bit of a struggle, manages to get Phil free from her. With a swift elbow to the stomach, Natasha is freed and walks back to Steve’s side, a permanent scowl on her face.

“What do we know?” she asks.

“There’s been a report to the police from someone in your building.” Phil tells her. “There’s been a break in at your apartment. Liho has been taken to the vets.”

Natasha’s jaw clenches but she stays quiet.

“We sent a team over to assess the area and they found something.” Phil says. “Hill’s phone. Cracked. Under a broken table.”

“Fuck.” Steve mutters.

“We don’t have many leads,” Phil jumps back when Natasha goes for him. “Natasha, wait! We have DNA from blood found on the carpet. The first sample was Maria’s but the second sample matches a British male, named Frank Jones.”

“I’ve never heard of him.” Natasha says.

From the corner, Sharon makes a small noise. All eyes instantly land on her and she gulps instinctively.

“I…I think…I know who took Maria.”

“Who?” Clint asks. He holds his hand out ready, just in case he needs to restrain Natasha again.

“The other day, I was on the phone to a friend in the UK base…I was talking about,” Sharon blushes, “About your relationship with her and Frank is one of ours...”

Clint is too slow to act and misses Natasha by an inch. She’s on Sharon in a flash and slams her harshly against the wall, a hand on her neck.

“You mean to tell me. That you, a jealous _ex_ girlfriend, started all of this?”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Sharon screams as Natasha tightens her grip. She coughs. “Your…mission…agh…was about locating and eliminating KGB personnel, wasn’t it?”

“If I was you, Sharon, I would talk a little quicker.” Steve says. The three men all stand alert but don’t make a move to stop Natasha. They’re not brave enough.

“F-Frank is obsessed with the, the Red Room. They fired him from the base in London and rumours are that he went to work with a small group who locates all the girls who escaped the Black Widow program. They’ve been after you for years! I think. I _swear_ I didn’t know the person I was talking to was in on it as well or I would never have said anything! I would have reported it, I honestly would have.”

Natasha’s hand slackens ever so slightly.

“So he’s taken Maria as bait to lure me out, huh. Why hasn’t he done this sooner?" 

“He never knew her name. SHIELD is really good at covering things up.”

“You threw Maria to the dogs.” Natasha’s left wrist glows blue. “If she is injured in anyway, I’ll be coming for you, Carter.” Natasha raises her free hand and rests it on Sharon’s head but before she can use her Bite, Clint pulls her away and stands between them.

“Don’t you dare use that thing on me, ‘Tasha.” he says. “Now, please stop.”

While Natasha is semi occupied with Clint, Phil walks over to Sharon and checks her neck. A pretty large bruise is already forming.

“She has quite the grip doesn’t she?” he says. “You okay?”

“I can see why they call the Black Widow now.”

“Yeah,” Phil sighs. “I didn’t know she would be _that_ violent.”

“Oddly enough, I was expecting it.” Sharon replies. She coughs again and massages her neck. Behind them, Clint has Natasha’s arms locked behind her back as he forces her to do some breathing exercises.

“I’m going to break your arms, Barton.” She growls but she’s copying his breathing nonetheless.

“I have no doubt about that, ‘Tasha.” Clint replies.

“Let me go.”

“No, not until I know you’re calm enough to not hurt Agent Carter.”

Natasha exhales loudly and struggles against him.

“I am calm!”

“Mhmm, okay Nat.” Clint looks over at Sharon. “Do you know where they might have taken her?" 

She shakes her head.

“I don’t have a clue.”

Clint struggles with Natasha as she very nearly gets out of his grip but with the help of Steve, they manage to keep her restraint. But when Rogers and Natasha look at one another, she stills so suddenly, Clint very nearly drops her.

“Do you remember in the warehouse –” Steve says.

“ – They were talking about the different locations where they take girls…we never knew what they meant…”

“But now Sharon is saying that they were after girls from the Black Widow program…then they’d take girls to abandoned places so no one could hear them… 

“Phil how many warehouses around within a 5 mile radius say, of my apartment?”

“You think they’ve taken Maria to a warehouse?” Phil asks as he goes to his computer and types something in.

“It would make sense. Idiots like this like to have routine…kill all their victims in relative the same location.”

“There’s are seven warehouses –”

“Can you minimize the search to ones that aren’t in use?” Natasha asks. 

Phil taps away again and within seconds he has an answer.

“Three.”

The look on Natasha’s face causes Phil to frown at her.

“No. No, Romanoff I know what you are thinking! You aren’t coming with us.”

“They have her, Phil! I could be lying on my deathbed but that wouldn’t stop me going to rescue her.”

“You know you won’t be able to talk her out of going, Phil.” Clint says. 

He sighs.

“I know. _I know._ Fury is gonna have my ass.”

“True. But when we come back with Maria, he hopefully won’t be as mad.” Steve says as he cautiously lets Natasha go. “I think she’s okay now, Clint.”

Clint looks at Natasha and she looks back at him. 

“Pinkie promise you’ll be good.”

Natasha smiles sweetly at him.

“Yes.”

Clint let’s her go, watches her warily for a few seconds. When he decides she isn’t going to snap Carter’s neck, he goes to join Phil at his computer. Sharon backs up into the corner, trying to make herself as small as possible while Steve collapses on chair. 

“So which one do we raid?” Clint asks.

“Any of them have any links with Russia or Britain?” Natasha asks.

“Erm,” Phil goes back to his computer. He smiles. “Just one. A Russian Vodka Warehouse. Closed in 2007 due to a forklift accident.”

“That’s where Maria is.”

“Are you sure?” Phil asks. “We don’t know what they could be doing to her. If we get this wrong…”

“I’m sure.” Natasha replies. 

“Then let’s go. Keep the rescue mission small. Us five only…”

“I, I, I don’t think I should come.” Sharon says. Natasha walks over to her and Clint immediately goes too but Nat waves him away.

“You’re coming. I don’t care what you say. You got her into this mess, you can fucking help us get her out of it. Understood?”

“Understood.”

Natasha smirks at her.

“Then let’s do this.”

* * *

 

Maria’s lip feels twice as big as it ought to. She’s just been brought back to consciousness by a sharp bolt of electricity to her neck and can’t help but cry out in pain. The man, the _prick,_ looms over her.

“Where. Is. She?” he asks her for the thousandth time. Maria looks up at him through her blurred vision and spits in his face; a mixture of saliva and blood spraying over him. He laughs menacingly. “You’re going to regret doing that.”

Maria doesn’t see the wrench in his hand. She doesn’t see it until it’s too late and pain explodes in her left shoulder. It’s broken, for definite and Maria gasps and sags against her restraints. He hits her again in the same place and she screams. It’s almost too much. It is too much. The pain is unbearable.

Maria thinks of Natasha’s smile. That menacing side smirk she does when she is up to no good. The delicate lines that appear between her eyebrows when she frowns in concentration, her fiery red hair that she has thought about getting cut short. Natasha would look amazing no matter what.

He hits her again, on her back this time and Maria can’t even flinch away. She is at his mercy.

The way Natasha nestles into her on the couch. How, even with her hair up in a messy bun and she has no make up on, to Maria, she is _the_ most beautiful woman on the planet.

He grabs her around the neck and chocks her, an angry snarl coming from his mouth.

_If I die, I die keeping her safe._

He let’s her go and Maria gasps, breathing in deeply. He’s grown impatient and removes his gun from its holster and aims it at her.

“I won’t ask again. Where the _fuck_ is she?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

He sighs, removes the safety, and fires.

* * *

 

The small group sneaks into the warehouse through a side door. Clint goes in first, ready to take down those hard to see guards; he’s not called Hawkeye for nothing. But he falls short and holds his fist up, halting the people behind him. The place is empty. It doesn’t feel like a trap the way Budapest did, but something is definitely not right.

“There should be guards…” Steve mutters just behind Clint. “Unless this is the wrong place. 

“Further in,” Natasha says. “They obviously know I was going to come. They’ll want me alive.”

The group moves through the shadows and allows doors to shut quietly behind them. They’re practically invisible. They reach two different corridors and split into two groups: Clint and Steve heading right while Natasha, Sharon and Phil go left. The place is eerily quiet and the three agents are as tense as bowstrings. They walk silently towards an open door, the light pooling in and when they finally reach it, Natasha holds her fist up and halts her two teammates. But before she can peer into the room, to check its status, a gun shot fires and the three agents physically jump.

Natasha looks in the room and nearly screams. Maria is laying on the floor, tied to a chair while a man lies on top of her, an arrow sticking out of his back. Blood pools around them.

“The room is secure, Romanoff. Go!” Clint tells her through their earpieces. And Natasha does. She sprints into the room and manages to throw the limp corpse off Maria.

“Maria! Maria, stay with me!” Natasha yells, flinching when gunshots begin to be fired.

“Steve I need you down here, now!” Natasha shouts, grabbing a knife from her belt and severing the ropes around Maria’s wrists and ankles.

“You’re…really here.” Maria sighs, groaning slightly when Natasha has to move her.

“I am, Maria. I am. We’re going to get you out of here, okay?”

Maria nods and shudders.

“Guys, Maria is heavily wounded.” Natasha carries on as she inspects Maria, forcing the tears back. A hand suddenly grabs her and pulls her back, just as a bullet embeds in the floor.

“I’ve got your six, Romanoff. Let’s get Hill out of here.” Sharon says. She immediately applies pressure onto Maria’s stomach while Natasha busies herself on injecting Maria in the neck. Sharon watches Maria lips move and strains her ears to hear what she says but suddenly, her mouth goes still and Maria turns very limp.

“Maria, stay with us.” Sharon says urgently. “Maria!”

Natasha’s head snaps up to Hill’s face just in time to see her eyes shut. 

“Maria, don’t you dare go! You aren’t allowed to!” She frantically feels for a pulse. It’s faint and slowing. “I love you, Maria. Please!”

* * *

 

Maria stares at Natasha, her head being cradled in Sharon’s arms.

The pain is too much. If she doesn’t die of blood loss, she is sure the bullet in her stomach has hit some major organs. Maria tries; no she _needs_ to tell Natasha something. But she’s so tired. She’s tired of fighting.

“Maria, stay with us.” She hears Sharon say. “Maria!”

Her eyes fall shut and she knows this is the end.

_#95: Death by being in love._

* * *

 

_Four Months Later_

Natasha shuts her front door and drops her bags onto the floor. It’s been a long day and she wants to do nothing more than run a hot bubble bath and never leave it. Her eyes automatically drift to the sofa and she smiles, seeing Maria sleeping soundly with Liho almost on her face. The two have almost become inseparable since Maria was discharged from the hospital. She had been given strict orders to rest. Stay in bed and regain her strength. But every so often, Natasha would come home to find Maria typing away on her laptop. It more often than not normally ends with Maria in Natasha’s arms as she gets carried to bed.

Natasha silently pads over to her and gently strokes her face. Maria doesn’t stir – thankfully – and Natasha pecks her nose. She tries to move Liho but the cat growls at her and sinks her claws into the fabric, refusing to move.

“Oh, how the tables have turned.” Maria says smugly. Natasha raises her eyebrow at her and sets Liho down.

“Oh really?”

“Admit it Romanoff,” Maria says. She slowly sits up and winces slightly. “Your cat loves me more now.”

Maria strokes the cat’s head and then, ever so carefully, picks her up. With some help from Natasha, Maria sits up, Liho content in her arms. Nestling together, the two women enjoy the silence.

“How was work?” Maria finally asks.

“Work was work. Sharon and I had to deal with Clint and Phil sucking face all day. I was this close to gouging my own eyes out, Maria.”

“No you weren’t.” Maria replies as she laughs a little. “It’s cute. They’re in love.”

“No…not yet.”

“What?” Maria asks as she lets Liho jump down.

“It’s too soon.”

“True. So give them, what? Seven or eight months and you think they will be?”

Natasha nods and rests her head onto Maria’s good shoulder.

“So like, where we are now?” Maria asks.

“Yeah. We’re both comfortable with one another and it’s pretty obvious that I’m in love with you.”

Both women fall silent. Natasha lifts her head and looks absolutely mortified.

“I...I…you…” Natasha tries to say but her brain seems to have shut down. Maria pulls her towards her and kisses her cheek.

“I love you too, my deadly little spy.” 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not do another chapter for this, it's still early doors yet


End file.
